Hey Misaki!
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Yang ini bukan Taro Misaki yang memulai kehidupannya yang baru di tempat yang baru, namun generasi baru Misaki yang melakukannya. Itu adalah Ryou Misaki
1. Prolog

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Setelah mengerjakan cerita Nikoh! Ni-kun!, sekarang aku berniat membuat sebuah mahakarya (idih, norak banget!) yang aku idam-idamkan. Yeah, mulai ah!

_**Prolog: A Girl Who Wants To Be a Soccer Player**_

Siang yang cerah di Nankatsu. Tapi cerah yang satu ini cerah yang rada gokil mengingat banyaknya isu _global warming _ yang bikin resah masyarakat. Biarpun enggak panas-panas amat, tapi orang yang cuman berdiri disitu pasti dengan cepat buru-buru berteduh.

Di sebuah pohon beringin yang agak tinggi, ada cewek berambut pendek cowok yang lagi ngindar dari sinar matahari yang enggak jelas panas banget atau enggak. Dari baju sekolahnya yang dengan model _sailor suit _ warna merah, keliatan banget kalo dia siswi SMP Nankatsu, SMP legendaris yang salah satu alumninya adalah pahlawan olahraga masa kini, Tsubasa Ozora.

Dengan bermodal nekat, cewek itu berjalan pulang. Baru sekitar 20 langkah, ada suara seseorang yang hinggap di kupingnya.

"Ryou-chan!!" panggil temannya itu.

"Ah, Nami." panggil cewek yang udah diketahui identitasnya. "Gak pulang lo?"

"Belum, baru mau kok." jawab Nami enteng.

"Gue udah mau pulang. Udah yah, bye!" Ryou mulai meninggalkan temannya itu.

"Hey, masa tim sepakbola ditinggal juga?!" Nami mulai berteriak keras seakan-akan kayak orang nyasar di hutan.

Ryou Misaki, itulah nama cewek _boyish _itu. Anak dari pemain Jubilo Iwata, Taro Misaki itu emang berbakat di bidang olahraga, terutama sepakbola. Jago beladiri Taekwondo serta Aikido yang semuanya udah mencapai _dan _3 Internasional serta _dan _2 Nasional. Cewek tinggi itu berlari hingga sampai di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat 2.

Disitulah rumah keluarga Misaki.

"Aku pulang, Bunda." Ryou mengucapkan salam sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ah, anak emas Bunda datang.........." sang mama yang sering dipanggil Bunda oleh Ryou memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu. "Bunda buatin _yakiniku _spesial untukmu dan Ayah."

Ryou mengangguk kecil. "Jadi Ayah juga dikasih yah?"

"Ya iya dong! Masa ayahmu sendiri gak dikasih? Kesian dong."

Sekali lagi Ryou mengangguk. Dia tau sendiri sifat Bunda, paling sayang sama Ayah dan kalo bikin _breakfast, lunch, _atau _dinner _pasti dispesialin buat Ryou dan Ayah saja, sedangkan Bunda makan yang biasa-biasa saja.

_(Gitu tuh rasa cinta yang kuat!)_

"Ryou, kau sudah siap-siap berkemas?"

"Berkemas?" mata Ryou mulai melotot. _Yakiniku _yang baru masuk mulut jadi nyantel di bibir. "Emang mau kemana?"

"Ayahmu akan ditransfer ke Consadole Sapporo di Hokkaido. Kamu kan pengen kesana, ya kan?"

Ryou mulai manyun, dia mulai garuk-garuk dagu biarpun dagunya gak gatel. Masa sih? Kok dadakan? Ke Hokkaido, negeri salju impiannya? Ruaar biasa...

"Beneran, Bunda?"

"Bunda gak bohong kok, sayang. Besok lusa kita akan berangkat."

Ryou segera pergi ke kamarnya. Perasaannya rada _fusion _alias campur-aduk diantara bingung, senang, sedih, en pokoknya gado-gado rasanya. Nampaknya hanya tinggal dua hari untuk ngucapin 'sayonara' pada kota Nankatsu.

--------------------------------------

"Hah? Kamu pasti bohong!" seru Nami _shock _berat saat dikasih tau Ryou melalui telepon rumah.

"Iya, besok lusa aku akan pindah ke Sapporo. Paham?" jawab Ryou sambil ngemil _snack _kentang _Lays _di kamarnya yang penuh dengan suasana _socceraholic _yang dia punya.

"Idih, aku sedih tauk!" balas Nami. Di telepon suara Nami mulai pecah gak karuan karna sesengukan.

"Gokil cuy! Telepon gue lo kasih ingus!" sentak Ryou rada lucu setelah sadar kalo sohib baiknya udah nangis duluan.

"Aku kan sedih selaku manajer tim SMP Nankatsu."

Ryou hanya bergumam "hum-hum-hum" pertanda paham nginget mulutnya udah penuh sama keripik kentang _Lays_.

"Kamu paham gak sih?!"

"Enggak." jawab Ryou spontan.

"Nggak pahaaaaaaaaam???!!!"

Ryou segera menjauhkan telepon yang nangkring di kupingnya. Dia tau bener, Nami itu suaranya nyaring banget kalo lagi teriak. Bisa ancur kaca jendela kalo dia teriak di kamar kesayangannya.

"Ampun deh! Gue paham kok! Lo kayak abis diputusin sama gebetan lo!"

"Bilang dong dari tadi..." balas Nami lembut. Suara cempreng gokil itu berubah jadi suara cewek imut yang Ryou anggap rada gombal.

"Cih! Udah yah! Gue ada urusan!!" seru Ryou sambil buru-buru tutup telepon. Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, dia segera keluar kamar. Di ruang TV, dia menemukan Ayah sedang menonton TV.

"Ayaaaaaaaaah!!!" dengan sigap dia meloncat dan memeluk ayahnya yang bener-bener ganteng dan imut.

"Wah Ryou...., anak ayah semakin lama semakin puber yah!" cetus ayahnya kagum.

"Ayah, beneran kita akan pindah?" tanya Ryou gak ngeladenin pujian dari Ayah. "Itu bener?"

"Iya, sayang. Ayah udah terikat kontrak disana. Lagipula kamu kepengen kesana kan?"

Ryou kembali ke ekspresi semula, ekspresi gado-gado ala Ryou. Ayah mulai nangkap kata-kata dibalik ekspresi gado-gado itu.

"Kita pasti bisa kembali ke Nankatsu, kan disini karir Ayah dimulai sebagai pemain sepakbola."

Ryou malah makin carut-marut perasaannya. Malahan dia gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

--------------------------------------

Hari kepindahan telah tiba. Di stasiun dekat SMA Nankatsu, Ryou menemui sohib-sohib terbaiknya terutama Nami. Satu persatu mereka menyalami Ryou dan ngucapin kalimat perpisahan. Ada yang nangis bak sinetron, ada yang muram, bahkan ada yang mukanya rata.

_(Kagak ada mata, hidung, de el el bukan?)_

"Baik-baik ye disane, You! Aye doain biar selamet di perjalanan! Lu inget kite-kite ye!" kata Jamal, cowok keturunan Betawi yang tinggal di Nankatsu. Dia ngomong bahasa Jepang dengan logat Betawi yang medok.

"Gua kagak ngarti maksud lo......." Ryou mulai berkilah. "Ya udah, gue berangkat yah!!"

"Hati-hati...................!!"

Setelah masuk ke kereta dan udah dapet tempat duduk, Ryou segera natap pemandangan di jendela. Tepat hari ini juga, ini adalah hari terakhir dia ngeliat pemandangan Nankatsu yang begitu indah. Wajah muramnya mulai muncul.

"Tenang saja, kapan-kapan kita pulang lagi ke Nankatsu." hibur Ayah.

Ryou hanya diem sambil nimang-nimang benda-benda kesayangannya yang baru dia dapet dari sohib-sohibnya.

Bola sepak plus sepatu merek _Adidas _terbaru.

-----------------------------------------------

Prolog – owari –

Note: Bahasanya rada kacau yah! T_T Sebenernya ini kebalikannya dari Nikoh! Mi-kun! yang bahasanya EYD mode. Kutunggu kritik saran ke PO BOX .com!! (Becanda ketang, emang ada alamat kayak gitu?)

Ini dia profil tokoh utama kita!

_Nama: Ryou Misaki_

_Nickname: Ryou-chan, You, Misaki-chi_

_Tinggi/Berat: 168 cm/59 kg_

_Golongan darah: A_

_Status: Pelajar SMP kelas 3_

_Makanan favorit: Yakiniku, snack kentang, takoyaki, ubi rebus_

_Minuman favorit: paling seneng susu coklat_

_Kelebihan: jago olahraga, jago beladiri, pendirian yang kokoh_

_Kelemahan: seneng ngerjain orang, jahil, kadang-kadang amit-amit_

_Tokoh favoritnya: Taro Misaki (Ayah)_

_Ryou Misaki......., cewek boyish yang dari fisik lebih unggul boyish daripada girly-nya. Anaknya badung abis, kebahagiaannya bakal ada kalo dia iseng ngerjain orang lain. Ryou paling sayang sama Ayah karena sang ayah yang ngajarin dia sepakbola. Kehidupannya serba kecukupan namun penampilannya tetap sederhana jadinya dia enggak keliatan seperti orang yang ekonominya menengah keatas. Sering ngebela kaum miskin sehingga jadi idola setiap teman-temannya, dia sendiri juga berani ngelawan Furukami, anak berandalan di sekolah barunya. Shutaro Matsuyama nganggap cewek ini jadi pesaingnya padahal Ryou enggak terlalu antusias buat ngeladenin Shutaro yang sikapnya dingin. Ryou juga enggak tau kalo sebenarnya Shutaro mulai menyimpan perasaan pada Ryou._

_**Note:**_

_Awalnya aku bingung mau ngasih nama tokoh utama yang boyish dan badung. Namun akhirnya setelah baca komik Otomen (dari Animonster) akhirnya kuberi nama __**Ryou Misaki**__. Ini terinspirasi dari Ryou Miyakozuka dari Otomen. Dan kupikir nama Ryou cocok buat cewek boyish. Yeah, gitu deh!!_


	2. 1: Introduction with Hokkaido's People

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Nah, Chapter 1 udah ada! Ayo kita baca!

_**Chapter 1: Introduction with Hokkaido's People**_

Hanya waktu sekitar 4 jam buat nempuh jarak dari Shizuoka-Hokkaido. Akhirnya sampe juga di Hokkaido, tempat bersalju yang udah dia idam-idamkan dari kecil. Sambil loncat kegirangan, dia lakukan selebrasi ala Ryou yang emang doyan loncat-loncat.

"Asyik! Udah sampe!"

Ayah dan Bunda hanya senyum saja melihat gaya selebrasi Ryou yang persis (banget) kayak abis ngeliat pertandingan akbar antara Barcelona FC melawan Real Madrid di Liga Spanyol yang emang gak pernah dia lihat secara langsung. Setelah ngeh sama tanggapan dari ortunya, Ryou mulai terdiam.

"Sori deh. Terlalu girang sih." celetuk Ryou rada malu. Orang-orang sekitar stasiun juga mulai ngelirik Ryou.

"Ayo Ryou. Kita pergi ke rumah baru kita." ajak Ayah sambil menarik tangan Ryou. Setelah naik taksi sekitar 1 jam, akhirnya sampe juga di rumah baru keluarga Misaki.

BRUUUUUUKK! Dengan cepat Ryou merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Gara-gara kegokilan dan kelincahannya tadi, dia jadi agak capek. Tiba-tiba saja Ryou udah 'tewas' dengan sukses disitu.

--------------------------------------------

"Ryou! Ayo makan!"

Panggilan Bunda dari ruang makan bikin Ryou terbangun. Kebetulan perutnya udah nge-disko dari tadi. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ryou, ayo makan yah! Ayah tunggu di ruang makan!" suara Ayah kedengeran dari kamar Ryou. Ryou hanya manggut-manggut sambil jalan keluar.

Sampe di ruang makan, Ryou mulai ngelahap semuanya yang ada di meja. Kayaknya udah enggak ada rasa buat bagi-bagi makanan ke siapa saja. Ayah dan Bunda mulai tersenyum geli.

"Ayah, Bunda. Kok mandangin kayak gitu?" tanya Ryou yang udah nyadar kalo dirinya lagi diperhatiin.

"Ah enggak." Ayah mulai membela diri. "Oh ya, Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sebuah SMP di Sapporo."

"Oh ya?" Ryou mulai bereaksi atas tawaran yang emang diharapkan banget.

"Hey, habisin makanannya!!"

-----------------------------------------------

Setelah makan, Ryou mulai keliling kota sambil bawa bola pemberian sohib-sohibnya di Nankatsu. Dengan T-shirt warna ultramarine serta celana training ijo lumut, dia keliatan kayak cowok apalagi ditambah topi biru tua. Pas lewat lapangan sepakbola, Ryou ngeliat anak-anak cowok lagi main sepakbola.

Buat cewek keturunan pemain sepakbola kayak Ryou, ini gak boleh cuman ditonton doang. Dia jadi inget kenangan pas main sepakbola 5 on 5 alias futsal bareng-bareng. Dulu juga di tim sepakbolanya, dia jadi _midfielder _di posisi top bottom (MF tengah) – mengingat hal itu karena keturunan dari ayahnya – , posisi kesayangannya. Naluri sepakbolanya muncul dan segera bergabung sama anak cowok itu. Namun dia masih ragu nginget dia masih kerasa asing sama daerahnya ini.

"Hey! Oper sini!" seru Keita Oda, salah satu cowok yang lagi bermain. Pas bola udah dapet, Keita langsung _heading _tapi ketangkep sama temennya.

"Hyaaaaaah……………, aku kalah lagi." dengus Keita.

"Sabar aja cuy! Kan masih ada kesempatan....." bales Jiraiya Kato sambil megang bola. Dengan cepat tu bola ditendang jauh-jauh sampe akhirnya jatuh ke kaki Ryou.

"Hey, gue boleh main, gak?" tawar Ryou sambil ngambil bola.

Anak-anak itu gak ngejawab. Mereka masih bingung sama kehadiran Ryou yang emang ngedadak. Tapi karna mereka belum tau _gender _Ryou sebenernya, mereka nyetujuin aja.

"Boleh kok. Woy, Roku!! Katanya kamu mau _hang out _sama gebetanmu!! Sudah sana!! Bentar lagi Shuta bakal dateng kok." seru Keita pada salah satu temennya.

"Suer? _Thanks _yah!" seru anak itu.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh!!" cibir Jiraiya ucul disusul tawa dari yang lainnya. Sedangkan Ryou ikut gabung sama anak-anak itu.

"Gue boleh ikut kan?!" Ryou mulai mastiin.

"Sok aja. Ayo!!!"

Ryou mulai bermain di pihak Keita. Pas Keita melakukan _passing_, Ryou nyambut tu bola lalu di-_dribble _sampe di kotak pinalti. Jiraiya, Keita, dan yang lain mulai mangap ngeliat kemampuan asli Ryou. Dengan cekatan, dia manfaatin kesempatan barusan lalu dia cetak gol!!

"Gooooooooollllll!!!"

Semuanya bersorak girang. Keita dan Jiraiya bener-bener terperangah sama gaya main Ryou yang bisa dibilang 'berani' banget. Sambil ngusap di bajunya, Ryou mandangin cowok-cowok yang mulai nyamperin dirinya.

"Kamu keren banget! Kamu cowok yang ikut main sepakbola juga yah?"

Pas ngedenger ucapan Keita, Ryou melotot. Sambil megang dadanya, dia ngakuin _gender _aslinya.

"Gue cewek, paham?"

Semuanya pada mangap lebar. Mereka bener-bener _shock _kalo ternyata Ryou adalah cewek 100%. _Pantes badannya rada tipis kayak cewek_, pikirnya.

"Gila! Kamu cewek tapi jago banget!!" seru Keita disambung dengan yang lain.

"Salut deh!!" Jiraiya ngacungin jempol pada Ryou.

"Makasih. Oh ya, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa!!" bales Ryou ngambil bola sepaknya yang dibiarin di pinggir lapangan. Dengan seruan-seruan kagum dari Keita cs, Ryou mutusin buat pulang ke rumah. Namun rasa laper mulai muncul sehingga Ryou memilih nyari cemilan. Kebetulan disitu ada penjual ubi rebus. Akhirnya Ryou mutusin mampir kesitu dulu buat beli ubi.

"Pesen 10 buah, pak!!"

Seruan Ryou ternyata barengan sama seorang cowok yang kira-kira seumuran sama dia. Pak penjual itu hanya manggut-manggut lalu ngambil pesenan pelanggannya. Pas udah dibungkus, secepat kilat Ryou ngambil bungkusan itu. Si cowok yang gak terima mulai ngelabrak Ryou.

"Itu punya gue!!" serunya.

"Idih! Kan gue duluan yang pesen, kok malah sewot!?" bales Ryou gak kalah panasnya.

"Kan gue yang bilang duluan! Bukan lo!"

"Apaan sih!? Gue yang cap-cip-cup duluan, dodol!! Lo kagak usah bikin gue keki yah!"

"Udah, udah........, tadi memang dia yang pesan duluan." lerai Pak Penjual sambil nunjuk Ryou. Ngerasa udah menang, Ryou mulai melet lidah pada cowok itu dan langsung pergi. Cowok itu gigit jari aja ngeliat Ryou yang lebay.

----------------------------------------------

Keesokan harinya……..

SMP Furano, bukan sejenis terasi ato apa. Tapi ini adalah SMP lokal yang jadi terkenal semenjak alumninya membawa SMP ini jadi kandidat terkuat di dunia sepakbola remaja dulu. Pada hari itu juga, Ryou masuk ke sekolah ini dan duduk di kelas 3. Pas mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris mau dimulai, Masayuki-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris di kelas 3-B itu memulai pidato panjangnya.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia berasal dari Shizuoka. Silakan masuk, Ryou……"

"Denger gak kata Masayuki-sensei? Ada anak baru!" kata Jiraiya antusias.

"Girang amat sih? Emang kamu ngarepin apa dari anak baru?" tanya Keita.

"Kalo cowok, dia jadiin anggota tim sepakbola, kalo cewek.............."

Keita mulai masang kuping.

"Kalo ceweknya cantik, bakal dijadiin pacar gue!!!"

Keita ngejitak kepala Jiraiya dengan keras. Jiraiya cuman ngejerit kecil nginget Masayuki-sensei rada _killer_.

"Lu pada diem aja deh! Daripada kena hukuman dari sensei!!" seru Shutaro Matsuyama, salah satu sahabat mereka.

Keributan itu ngedadak ilang pas Ryou masuk ke kelas. Keita dan Jiraiya mangap selebar-lebarnya, sedangkan Shutaro terdiam.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu..."

Pas disuruh gitu, Ryou berpikir sejenak lalu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Dia tulis namanya dengan hiragana dan dia tulis 'Ryou M' untuk menjaga rahasia sesungguhnya kalo dia anak Taro Misaki.

"Nah, kamu boleh duduk." Masayuki-sensei nyuruh Ryou buat duduk di kursi kosong deket Shutaro. Keita dan Jiraiya mulai nangkring di tempat duduk Ryou.

"Jadi namamu Ryou yah?" tanya Keita. "Cewek jago sepakbola kayak kamu ternyata masuk ke kelas kami........"

"Oh, kalian ini yang main sepakbola kemarin yah?" Ryou mulai negesin.

"Iya, namaku Keita Oda. Yang ini Jiraiya Kato. Yang disebelah kamu itu namanya Shutaro Matsuyama." jelas Keita. Ryou kaget setengah _shock _pas lihat Shutaro. Soalnya cowok yang 'perang lidah' sama Ryou kemarin itu kan Shutaro!! Shutaro mulai ngerespon.

"Pasti lo yang ngerebut ubi rebus gue yah?"

"Masih inget juga ternyata……," Ryou mulai nyindir. "gue pikir lo ilang ingatan…."

Ryou cekikikan, sedangkan Shutaro keki banget. Keita dan Jiraiya cuman diem aja karna mereka enggak ngerti sama kejadian yang dimaksud Shutaro.

"Btw, M itu singkatan dari apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Mungkin Masayuki kali." jawab Keita ucul.

"Ngedenger gitu, anak-anak pada ketawa. Bukan ngetawain Ryou, tapi ngetawain Masayuki-sensei. Yang disindir pasrah aja sambil nenangin anak-anak pake kapur tulis. Ryou cuman senyum kecil.

"Alamatmu dimana?"

Deg! Perasaan Ryou berguncang. Siapapun tau kalo dia ngasih tau alamatnya sebenernya sama aja ngasih tau alamat Taro Misaki, ayahnya. dan jelas dia gak mau ketauan kalo dia anak dari Misaki.

"Deket lapangan sepakbola situ kok."

Keita dan Jiraiya nge-ooooooh panjang.

"Jago sepakbola dari mana?"

"Dulu aku ikut tim sepakbola cewek di Nankatsu. Namanya Nankatsu White Eagle."

"Nankatsu White Eagle?!" Jiraiya kaget bukan ngasal.

"Nape?"

"NWE itu kan tim legendaris karna pelopornya adalah cewek yang bernama Midori Ozora alias Musashi Urahara!! Sekarang dia menikah dengan Taro Misaki lalu dia pindah ke Hokkaido!!"

Ryou kaget bukan main, bukan karna ampir ketauan, tapi karna ternyata orang yang disebutin Jiraiya adalah Bunda sendiri!! _Berarti Bunda hebat banget dong, _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eh, pas istirahat, kita main sepakbola yuk!" ajak Keita.

"Iya! Ryou sama Shutaro ikut aja!"

Pas mereka berdua saling setuju, Ryou sama Shutaro saling lempar pandangan ke arah lain. Kayaknya.............

Chapter 1 – owari –


	3. 2: The First Confrontation

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Chapter 2 udah ada nih! Ayo, ayo!

_**Chapter 2: The First Confrontation**_

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Keita, Jiraiya, Shutaro, serta Ryou segera pergi ke lapangan sepakbola. Mereka bermain dengan riang kecuali Shutaro yang masih keki sama Ryou. Dia makin keki pas Ryou melakukan _pass cut_ didepannya.

"Sori yah, tuan besar." sindir Ryou. Shutaro makin sebel sama kelakuan cewek itu.

Belum selese main, ngedadak ada sekelompok anak berandalan ngeganggu acara sepakbola. Mereka mulai ngompas pada Keita, Jiraiya, serta Shutaro.

"Heh, sekarang kami mau main! Kalo kalian mau lapangan ini, bayar dulu!!" seru ketua geng itu disertai tawa jahat para anteknya. Keita dan Jiraiya rada penakut namun Shutaro berani komplain.

"Heh, emangnya ni lapangan lo?! Mentang-mentang kaya juga!!" bales Shutaro.

"Dengerin yah! Lo emang anak pemain sepakbola, tapi lo jangan seenaknya nantangin gue, anak paling kaya disini!!!"

"Sori, gue kagak ditanya nih?" tanya Ryou lugu. Pertanyaan polos itu bikin semuanya terdiam. Ketua geng itu ngedeketin Ryou.

"Anak baru yah? Kenalin, gue Yuuta Furukami, anak paling kaya disini."

"Gue Ryou." bales Ryou sambil nyalamin Furukami. Dengan tatapan jahat, Furukami ngeremas tangan Ryou. Namun Ryou malah biasa-biasa saja.

"Berani juga lo padahal lo cewek. Ayo berantem!!"

Keadaan makin mencekam. Keita, Jiraiya, serta Shutaro harap-harap cemas saat Ryou akan berhadapan sama anak yang paling ditakutin di sekolah, Yuuta Furukami.

"Ayo berantem!" seru Furukami sambil ngelayangin kepalan tangannya. Gilanya, Ryou nangkep kepalan itu gampang banget kayak abis nangkep bola _baseball_!

_Gile tu anak_, pikir Keita cs.

"Kurang, seharusnya gini!!" Ryou bales ngelayangin tinjunya ke arah muka Furukami. Alhasil, tu anak mental sejauh lima meter.

"Gimana? Puas kagak?" tanya Ryou dengan gaya tomboy-nya yang khas.

"Awas yah! Lihat aja nanti!" Furukami malah kabur. Ryou nepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor sedangkan Keita dan Ryuji nyamperin Ryou.

"Kamu belajar itu darimana?" tanya Keita dan Jiraiya. Ryou hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ah, cuman kebetulan aja kok." jawab Ryou padahal sebenernya bo'ong.

Shutaro enggak nyamperin Ryou, malah dia pergi ninggalin mereka.

"Eh, Shuta!!" seru Keita. "Sori yah, Ryou. Kami harus pergi."

Ryou hanya kebingungan mandangin mereka.

------------------------------------

"Aku pulang!!!"

"Eh, Ryou sudah pulang......., gimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" tanya Bunda.

"Ngeselin, Bunda." jawab Ryou cuek.

"Kok gitu?"

"Bunda, asal tau aja. Ada cowok sok kaya ngajakin berantem!"

"Terus?"

"Gak diapa-apain sih. Cuman nonjok dia aja. Sok banget sih dia! Dia mau malakin aku sama teman-teman baru di sekolah!"

Bunda ngangguk cepet.

"Trusnya lagi, ada cowok belagu yang sok _cool _gitu. Namanya Shutaro Matsuyama."

"Hah? Matsuyama?" Bunda agak terkejut.

"Ada apa Bunda?"

"Ah enggak. Mungkin cuman perasaan Bunda doang." Bunda mulai mikir-mikir. Hhhhh, Ryou buru-buru masuk kamar dan rebahan di _spring bed _kesayangannya. Dia mulai mikir, kenapa Shutaro jutek banget? Padahal baru kenal barusan. Mungkin dia masih dendam pas rebutan ubi rebus kemarin.

"Ryou! Ayo makan!" suara Bunda mulai kedengeran.

"Iya, Bunda!!"

-------------------------------------------

Pas makan siang, Ryou begitu tenang banget. Ayah jadi heran karna biasanya anak emasnya itu ceriwis banget pas lagi makan bersama.

"Ryou, tumben pendiem......" Ayah mulai ngomong. Ryou gak nanggepin. Bunda malah berbisik di kuping Ayah.

"Oh gitu. Jadi anak Ayah lagi kesel yah?" Ayah mulai ngebujuk Ryou.

"Gitu deh, Yah."

"Ya udah. Ayah ngerti, belain teman itu nggak apa-apa. Ayah justru salut sama sifatmu yang suka nolong orang lain."

"Ayah, kan kesel kalo sohib baru aku dipalak gitu. Apa sebelum aku masuk, kagak ada yang berani sama dia?!"

Ayah dan Bunda diem. Omongan Ryou bener-bener bikin mereka diem sesaat. Ayah mulai nenangin Ryou.

"Iya. Kamu nikmatin aja hidup di Hokkaido ini. Di Furano, rata-rata orangnya menengah ke bawah. Kamu harus bersyukur bisa hidup di keadaan keluarga seperti ini. Ayah jadi pemain sepakbola terkenal, Bunda jadi pelatih sekaligus atlet Taekwondo."

Ryou mulai diem. _Bener juga yah, _pikirnya.

Setelah makan siang, Ryou kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah ngerjain PR pertamanya, dia duduk di balkon sambil mainin gitar. Dia nyanyiin lagu 'Mi Title' yang lagi ngetop dimana-mana.

"Ryou!!!"

Nyanyian Ryou terhenti karna Keita manggil Ryou dari bawah. Ryou agak heran pas ngeliat Keita yang setengah panik.

"Kenapa? Kok kayak orang kesurupan?" tanya Ryou lugu.

"Enggak gitu!! Shuta............."

Ryou mulai ngerasa ada yang gak beres. Dengan cepat, dia balik ke kamar dan buru-buru nyamperin Keita lalu pergi. Pas nyampe ke sebuah lapangan sepakbola, Ryou kaget pas lihat Shutaro udah bonyok sana-sini. Furukami en de genk hanya cekikikan ngeliat Shutaro yang kesakitan.

"Shutaro!!" Ryou mulai nyamperin.

"Jangan kesini, cewek ingusan!!"

Ryou bukannya _shock_, tapi keki berat pas Shutaro manggil dia gitu. Dengan nada galak, dia ngatain Shutaro.

"Heh, lu mau ditolong kagak? Belagu amat sih lo?"

"Gue gak mau ditolong sama cewek ingusan kayak lo!!"

"Oh ya?"

Furukami en de genk serta Keita bengong bersama. Bayangin aja, tokoh penolong berantem mulut sama tokoh tertolong. Adegan kayak gini cuman ada di sinetron remaja yang lagi _booming _saat ini. Setelah puas bengong ria, Furukami mecahin suasana ribut nan riweuh.

"Woy, woy!! BTW, Matsuyama bakal gue sandera! Paham lo, cewek belagu?!"

Pas baru selese ngomong gitu, Furukami ditonjok Ryou di wajahnya (lagi). Keita dan yang lainnya nge-oooooooo pas Furukami mental.

"Heh, udah cewek ingusan, cewek belagu lagi!?" Ryou mulai naik darah. Saking kekinya, raut mukanya berubah 180 derajat.

"Kabur aja deh bos!!!" anak buah Furukami mulai lari kebirit-birit sambil narik Furukami.

"_All be back!" _seru Furukami niru-niru pelem Holiwud yang dibintangin Tom Cruise ato siapalah gitu.

"All be back ke kandang lu!!" bales Ryou _hot_.

"Ngapain lo ikut campur!?" tanya Shutaro kasar.

"Ikut campur apaan?! Sohib lo tuh yang manggil gue!? Gue lagi santai juga………….!!"

"Santai apa? Cewek ingusan kagak usah ikut campur urusan gue!!"

"Buset dah!!!"

Keita cuman geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngangkat bahu. Ternyata baru satu hari ketemu malah berantem. Pantesan Shutaro enggak ramah sama Ryou dari pertama kali ketemu.

"Geus dibantuan oge kakarak nyolot deui!!" Ryou mulai ngatain pake bahasa gaul masa kini.

"Kok lo duh-nuduh gue, ta'iya?"

Pas mereka saling adu mulut, Keita malah buru-buru kabur………….?

Chapter 2 – owari –


	4. 3: The new Soccer Girl

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Chapter 3 is updated!

_**Chapter 3: The New Soccer Girl**_

"Betulan?!" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya beneran lah! Aku gak bo'ong!" jawab Keita. Keesokan harinya, Keita menceritakan kejadian waktu itu pada Jiraiya. Yang ngedengerin cuman 'ah oh ah oh' saja.

"Berarti Ryou itu bukan cewek sembarangan dong?" Jiraiya nyoba negesin.

Keita ngangguk mantap. Pas lagi ngobrol, Ryou masuk ke kelas barengan dengan Shutaro.

"Baru aja diomongin……., tumben berdua………" Keita mulai usil ngegodain Ryou dan Shutaro.

"Idih!" Shutaro dan Ryou saling buang muka. Secepatnya mereka menjauh, bahkan Ryou minta tukeran tempat duduk.

"Jiraiya! Tukeran tempat duduk lah!" pinta Ryou.

"Kagak bisa. Ini udah tetap."

Karna Ryou bukan tipe pemaksa, dia pasrah duduk di tempat duduknya yang ampir deket sama tempat duduk Shutaro. Shutaro mulai ngeluarin kata-kata pedesnya.

"Aaaaaah, mau pindah yah?! Kesian deh lu gak dikasih!!"

"Apaan sih!? Ganggu mulu!?"

Keita dan Jiraiya mulai tutup kuping. Anak-anak lain juga begitu. Namun perang itu keburu putus karna guru udah masuk kelas.

Pas pelajaran berlangsung, Shutaro dan Ryou saling usil satu sama lain. Kagak ada yang mau ngalah dari mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini berisik amat sih!?" tanya Keita keki. "kalo berantem jangan disini!!"

Konfrontasi mereka gak berakhir di kelas aja. Pas pelajaran olahraga, mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain. Pas pelajaran selanjutnya, mereka terus begitu. Keita dan Jiraiya cuman geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Shuta! Nanti latihan sepakbola yah!" seru Keita pada Shutaro. Pas saat itu juga, muncul Ryou.

"Sepakbola?"

"Iya. Kamu mau ikut gabung? Boleh aja kok. Kan aku dan Jiraiya yang jamin kemampuanmu." kata Keita nyemangatin Ryou.

"Makasih, Keita."

"Tu cewek ingusan kagak usah gabung dah!" Shutaro mulai manas-manasin. Kali ini Ryou gak maksain, dia justru ngomong dikit.

"Terserah lo deh. Yang minta gue main kan Keita sama Jiraiya, bukan gue."

Shutaro diem aja, lalu balik ke posisi semula. Ryou juga diem aja. Keita dan Jiraiya ngelus dada mereka pertanda mereka gak akan keganggu lagi sama ocehan kedua bocah itu.

"Hey, kamu Ryou ya....?" tanya seorang cewek tepat di belakang Ryou. Yang ditanya ngangguk aja.

"Aku lupa kenalan, aku Junko Chiharu. Pas waktu itu, aku gak masuk karna sakit. Lam kenal yah."

Ryou hanya ngangguk senang sambil natap cewek berambut kuncir dua panjang itu. Dilihat dari fisiknya, emang bener dia itu langganannya para penyakit.

TENG TONG TENG TONG................

Bel istirahat udah bunyi. Keita cs mulai bermain sepakbola di lapangan. Ryou memilih ngekor di belakang nginget di depan dia adalah Shutaro, cowok super nyebelin yang pandangan pertama malah dipake perang, bukan damai.

"Nah, main 2 on 2 saja yah! Kan cuman berempat....." ajak Keita.

"trus siapa wasitnya?" tanya Jiraiya. Keita mikir lagi, sedangkan Shutaro dan Ryou gak ngebantuin Keita (sama sekali).

"Aku saja yah........" jawab seorang cewek yang enggak asing lagi bagi Ryou. Yap, itu adalah Junko, anak cewek yang baru dia kenal.

"Enggak apa nih, Chiharu? Nanti kebadug lho!" kata Jiraiya.

"Gak apa. Demi Ryou-san.........."

Ryou ngangkat alis sesenti. Keita dan Jiraiya mangap sejadi-jadinya, sedangkan Shutaro natap tajam Junko. _Baru kali ini gue dipanggil Ryou-san_, pikir Ryou. Tu anak jadi inget masa lalu di Nankatsu, saat sohib-sohibnya manggil dia dengan nama Ryou-kun atau Ryou saja apalagi You – kalo inget gayanya itu – saat itu.

"Ah, gue jadi gak pede dipanggil gitu." jawab Ryou malu (ato malu-maluin).

"Eh, Chiharu tuh beda setahun sama kita." jelas Shutaro. "paham lo?"

"Kagak."

"Kok kagak?"

"Ceritanya tuh anak setara sama anak kelas 2?"

"Iya lah!" Shutaro mulai keki sendiri. "lo tuh gimana sih?"

"Iseng aja." bales Ryou nyengir. Kebiasaan andalan Ryou muncul lagi.

Shutaro diem lagi. Entah keki ato apa, yang jelas dia gak mau debat lagi sama cewek tomboi gak karuan itu.

"Eh, jadi gak main bolanya? Berantem terus dari tadi." kata Jiraiya.

"Kalo saling suka, jangan dirahasiain." kata Keita gokil.

_What the...........? _Ryou mulai jijay pas denger kata-kata tadi, Shutaro juga. _Jangan harap bisa kejadian deh..........!_

Permainan dimulai. Keita dan Jiraiya melawan Shutaro dan Ryou. Dengan aba-aba dari Junko, mereka memulai _kick-off_. Awalnya Keita yang bawa bola, namun keburu dicekal sama Ryou. Shutaro yang merhatiin gaya bermain Ryou mulai mikir sejenak.

_Cara mainnya pernah gue lihat, tapi dimana?_

"Heh! Cowok jutek!"

Panggilan Ryou bikin lamunan Shutaro buyar. Tu bola dateng gak diundang lagi, untung aja Shutaro rada lihai nahan tu bola biar gak lari kemana-mana.

"Hey cewek ingusan! Maju sono!"

Balesan Shutaro yang telak (abis) itu bikin Ryou rada panas hati. Namun Ryou larinya nyantai aja, wong udah nyampe ke kotak pinalti dari tadi juga.

"Nih, centering!!"

Ryou gak basa-basi lagi nendang ke arah gawang. Jiraiya hendak melakukan _blocking _namun……..

Emang dasar Ryou, tu anak cuman iseng aja..........

Maksudnya Ryou bukannya nge-syut tapi nge-pass ke Shutaro. Shutaro yang sigap langsung _heading_. Hasilnya.............., Gooooooool!!!

"Gila yah! Tu cewek beneran ngebabat kita……" sahut Jiraiya ngos-ngosan.

"Iya. Tenang amat sih dia. Mirip anaknya Taro Misaki."

Ryou mulai kaget. Dari gaya mainnya, emang persis ayahnya yang kalem. Tu anak diem aja malahan.

"_Thanks for your pass_." kata Shutaro. Biarpun ngucapin trima kasih, tetep aja mukanya jutek semrawut. Ryou nyambut dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lu ngucapin terima kasih tapi kayak abis musuhin anak maling." bales Ryou sambil naplok pantat Shutaro. Si cowok itu – dengan muka memerah – berbalik ingin protes atas perlakuan Ryou yang amat sangat berlebihan. Yang bisa naplok pantatnya itu – tentu saja – bokapnya di rumah namun udah jarang karna kesibukan bokapnya.

"Kok naplok pantat gue?!"

"Iseng cuy........" jawab Ryou sekenanya. Wajahnya nunjukin senyum kemenangan.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Keita mulai nyoba nyerang tapi kehalang sama Shutaro yang melakukan _pass-cut _dari arah diagonal (kagak tau sih seperti apa).

Ryou menanti di tengah lapangan, bukannya ngebantuin Shutaro, tapi nunggu pesanan anak itu. Shutaro yang merasa udah afdol langsung main _passing_.

"Nih!"

Ryou – dengan gaya entengnya – menendang salto tapi dengan gaya yang berbeda. Gol lagi! Keita, Jiraiya, serta Junko termelet-melet lihat gol tadi, sedangkan Shutaro makin heran sama Ryou. Dia berniat pengen tau siapa sebenernya Ryou ini.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Ryou setelah nyadar kalo dia ditatapin orang aneh.

"Kagak. Kamu keren kok. Masuk tim kita aja yah biarpun cuman sekedar jadi manajer doang." saran Keita. Ryou nanggepin dengan males.

"Sori, gue mau main sepakbola. Bukannya ngurusin cowok. Paham?"

"Maksud ni anak," bales Jiraiya. "jadi asisten pelatih yang nelitiin tentang permainan sepakbola dan formasi tim. Kita mah udah tau kalo cewek kayak kamu gak cocok jadi _maid _di tim kami."

Ryou nanggapin tapi datar.

"Iya kan Shuta?" tanya Keita pada Shutaro.

"Tu anak? Terserah lah. Asalkan tu anak jangan main-main sama gue. Gue kaptennya disitu!!"

Ryou pasang muka _cool _gaya ayahnya. Ingetannya jadi nerawang sama seseorang yang pernah diceritain ayahnya atau ibunya – bahkan dua-duanya – tapi dia gak bisa inget kapan ortunya ngebicarain itu.

"Udahan yuk! Kita makan bekal di atap sekolah saja!"

Mereka bergegas ngambil bekal lalu pergi ke atap sekolah. Junko gak bisa ikut karna dia gak biasa makan bekal disitu. Jadi disana mereka hanya berempat saja.

"Hey, kita jelasin tentang diri kita yuk!!"

Ajakan Keita disambut meriah oleh Jiraiya. Ryou agak gregetan – mengingat takut ketauan identitas sebenernya – sedangkan Shutaro natap cewek ini terus.

"Ayahku dan ayahnya Jiraiya tuh temannya ayahnya Shuta dari dulu. Makanya kita saling bersahabat." jelas Keita. Ryou hanya manggut saja.

"Ayah kami berteman juga lho sama Taro Misaki dan Musashi Urahara. Katanya mereka bekerja di Hokkaido sekarang."

"Hey, kita jadi ingin ketemu anaknya Oom Misaki deh!!" kata Jiraiya ngibul. Keita cuman ngejitak cowok itu. Ryou nyengir jail karna sohibnya itu pada gak sadar kalo anaknya Misaki tuh ada di depan mereka sendiri.

Yaitu Ryou sendiri.

"Eh, Shuta. Ayahmu masih sibuk?" tanya Keita.

"Iya. Dia masih kerja di Consadole."

Ryou manggut (lagi) atas penjelasannya tadi.

"Kau tau Hikaru Matsuyama?" celetuk Jiraiya. Mendadak jitakan hebat _made in _Shutaro mendarat tetap di ubun-ubun cowok itu.

"Enak aja lo manggil bokap gue!?"

Gotcha! Ryou baru inget...... Hikaru Matsuyama........, itu nama orang yang sering diceritain sama ortunya. Menurut kabarnya, dia tegas, pantang menyerah, tipikal pemimpin maju, tapi gilanya demen nelpon istrinya terus-terusan. Kalo dilihat lagi, Shutaro emang persis bokapnya yang _leader type _gitu tapi enggak yakin karna sifat Shutaro lebih dominan _cool _dan nyebelin di mata Ryou.

"Nah, hari ini kita rayakan saja masuknya Ryou ke tim kita!" seru Keita. Shutaro serta Jiraiya ngemplangin ni anak. Ryou diem aja.

Kayaknya kudu ditanyain sama ayahnya.

------------------------------------

Hari udah sore. Keita dan Jiraiya saling misah di perempatan dan Shutaro berpisah dengan Ryou di pertigaan. Pas Ryou jalan sendirian, ternyata Shutaro nguntit dari belakang. Baru 6 langkah, Ryou belum nyadar......, 18, 31, sampe beberapa langkah Ryou gak nyadar sama kehadiran Shutaro yang lebih mirip 'ngeganggu' itu. Tapi pas sampe di Furano Junction, Ryou langsung nendang kaleng ke arah belakang yang jelas kena badan Shutaro.

_(Plis jangan dicari alamat kayak gini di peta!! Kagak ada pasti!!)_

"Lo main nguntit aja!?" Ryou ngatain dengan nada jahat. "pulang aja deh!"

"Kok lo tau?" Shutaro belagak pilon.

"Tau lah! Emang siapa lagi orang yang jalannya suka diseret-seret gitu!? Kayak punya 100 sepatu aja!?"

Shutaro terperanjat sesaat. Bener yang dikatain Ryou, biarpun jalannya ngendap-ngendap, tetap aja kebiasaannya nyeret sepatu itu muncul. Shutaro mulai nemuin 'benang merah' siapa Ryou sebenernya.

"Gue cuman mau ngasih tau aja. Latihan sepakbola dimulai setiap hari dan mulai besok lo gabung sama kami! Paham, cewek ingusan!?"

Pas Shutaro ngomong gitu, muka cakep Shutaro dilempar tas sama Ryou. Sambil megang mukanya, Shutaro nyap-nyapan pada Ryou yang berjalan pulang.

"Awas lu yah!!"

"He-ehm." bales Ryou sambil ngelambai santai. Ngeliat gaya Ryou, Shutaro makin gemes.

Chapter 3 – owari –


	5. 4: Kenangan Masa Lalu yang Ribet

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

**Note: **Gak ada hewan yang disakitin disini kecuali nyamuk

_**Chapter 4: Kenangan Masa Lalu yang Ribet**_

Malam itu Ryou baru nyampe rumah. Tempat yang dia tuju adalah kamar tidurnya. Sambil lempar tas, Ryou mulai merebahkan badannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada foto berukuran sedang yang terpajang di tembok kamarnya.

Foto Ryou en de genk saat di Nankatsu.

"Ryou?"

Ryou sedikit kaget. Suara tadi pasti suara Ayah. Enggak biasanya ayahnya udah ada di rumah jam segini. Biasanya jam 9 malam ayahnya baru sampe (singkatnya setelah Ryou tidur ato enggak keluar kamar).

"Ayah?" Ryou terheran-heran saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ryou saat itu juga natap Ayah. Hari ini Ayah keliatan ganteng abis, bahkan wangi deodorant aja udah kerasa biarpun gak dekat-dekat amat. Pakaian Ayah juga piyama garis-garis warna ijo muda campur ultramarine. Intinya, Ryou ngeliat Ayah yang lagi cakep-cakepnya sebelum tidur.

"Tumben pulang malam?" tanya Ayah. "ada apa di sekolah?"

"Ehm, anu..........., main sama teman-teman."

"Ryou, Ryou............" Ayah mulai geleng-geleng. "udah Ayah bilang kan kalo pulang jangan kemalaman? Biarpun kamu jago beladiri, kamu harus tetap menjaga etika sebagai anak perempuan. Paham?"

Ryou ngangguk kecil dengan muka masam.

"Apa kamu ada masalah?" dalam 0.1 detik Ayah nemuin awan di balik wajah Ryou.

"Benar."

"Ceritakan pada Ayah."

Ayah ngajak Ryou ke balkon kamar Ryou, tempat kesayangannya di kala sedang susah hati. Sambil natap langit yang cerah, Ryou mulai curhat. Dia ceritain rasa kangennya terhadap kawan-kawan lamanya di Nankatsu serta seluruh kejadian yang udah dia alami sebelumnya, bahkan perseteruan dengan Shutaro Matsuyama. Ayah yang ngedengerin hanya tersenyum manis.

"Gitu masalah yang dihadapin sama putri cantik ini..........." Ayah ketawa kecil. "Ayah paham apa yang kamu maksudkan."

Ryou sekali lagi natap muka ayahnya itu. Ayah hanya natap ke langit.

"Ayah ceritakan yang sesungguhnya....." sahut Ayah sambil ngedesah. "kamu dan Shutaro berteman......., sudah lama........"

Jggeeer!!! Apaan tadi?! Ryou _shock _kebangetan. Dia dan Shutaro berteman sejak lama? Sejak kapan!?

"Ryou?" Ayah mulai rada blibet liat anak emasnya yang _shock _sampe termehek-mehek.

Ternyata Ryou pingsan tepat di pelukan ayahnya!

Ayah mulai terkejut bukan main. Sebenernya bukan karena Ryou pingsan tapi..........

Ni anak lom mandi dan makan malam!

-------------------------------------------------

Ryou tersadar. Dirinya udah berada di kamar _socceraholic _kesayangannya. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada baskom berisi air hangat beserta handuk pengompres jidat. Di lantai kamarnya, terlihat Ayah dan Bunda yang tidur ngampar tepat di sebelah ranjang Ryou.

Dengan mata sayu, dia tatap jam dinding bergambar Jubilo Iwata. Jam 5 pagi, jam yang menurut jadwal Ryou adalah jam bangun tidur. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, jadinya dia agak santai, enggak tergesa-gesa kayak dikejar _yakuza_.

Ryou tatap lagi ortunya yang ngampar gak karuan itu. Ayah tidur terlentang tapi kepalanya miring ke kanan, sedangkan Bunda tidur nyamping. Keduanya saling hadap-hadapan. Ryou jadi kesian, gara-gara Ryou pingsan, ortu yang paling dia sayangi kudu rela ngampar cuman buat nemenin anak emasnya yang kelas 3 SMP ini. Bahkan mereka tidur hanya bermodal bantal-guling, enggak sama selimut. Otomatis mereka juga ngegigil.

Ryou melangkah keluar. Pergi ke ruang makan dan ngambil cemilan dari kulkas. Beruntung, Ryou nemuin takoyaki sisa semalam. Setelah diangetin, langsung dimakan dengan lahapnya. Ryou adalah penghuni pertama yang sarapan pas jam segitu.

"Ryou..........."

Ryou sedikit kaget. Itu suara Bunda. Pasti ortunya udah bangun.

"Bu-bunda..........."

"Bunda agak khawatir. Hari ini kamu jangan main keluar dulu yah!"

"Tapi Bunda..............."

"Kamu masih sakit, nak." bales Ayah. "kau ada janji dengan Shutaro?"

Ryou ngangguk lemah,

"Nanti Ayah telpon ke rumah Shutaro nanti."

Sementara itu, jam-jam segitu Shutaro pake buat peregangan tubuhnya. Ayah Shutaro alias Hikaru Matsuyama hanya nyengir lihat anaknya.

"Pagi-pagi amat.........., biasanya kamu masih ngiler jam segini."

Ngedenger _joke_ tadi, Shutaro gak terpengaruh. Ayah Shutaro segera ngomong ke putra sulungnya itu.

"Ayah dapat telpon dari ayahnya Ryou kalo Ryou sakit. Jadinya dia gak bisa nemuin kamu. Eh, emang kamu bikin janji apa sama dia?"

Shutaro memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Kapan ayahnya Ryou kenal sama bokapnya?

"Ah, dia mau masuk klub sepakbola." jawabnya datar.

"Kamu peras dia dulu yah?"

Shutaro merinding. Tau aja bokapnya yang satu ini. Kegiatan peregangannya ngedadak brenti.

"Ayahnya Ryou adalah teman ayah dari dulu. Kau dan Ryou adalah teman baik."

Shutaro mangap campur memble. Pernyataan tadi bikin Shutaro syok sesaat. Shutaro langsung berkata, "kapan?"

"Dulu kok. Pas kalian masih TK."

Mulut Shutaro makin monyong. Sekali lagi dia gak percaya sama omongan bokapnya itu. Segera dia masuk kamar mandi dan dia basuh mukanya berkali-kali sampe rambutnya basah juga. Dia ingin lepas dari ilusi ini dan juga lepas dari omongan bokapnya itu.

_Apa hubungannya sama gue?_

-----------------------------------------

Hari ini Ryou nyandu alias nyantai dulu. Kehidupannya di Hokkaido saat ini hampir sama kayak di Nankatsu, bedanya dia punya 2 musuh. Yuuta Furukami, pecundang sejati dan Shutaro Matsuyama, cowok amit-amit yang emang sering jadi bal-balan Ryou bahkan sampe naplok pantat Shutaro.

"Huy, kalo kamu rada baikan, bantuin Bunda dong! Bentar lagi Bunda mau ngelatih anak-anak!!"

Ryou bangun dengan malas. Pekerjaan rumah tangga adalah hal yang paling bikin Ryou ogah bergerak. Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang dia suka hanya masak, itupun masak makanan kesukaannya. Selebihnya, Bunda yang ngerjain itu semua. Itu sih dulu, sekarang mau gak mau Ryou kudu rela pegel-pegel karna ngerjain seabrek kerjaan yang selalu dilakukan setiap harinya.

"Heh, dulu Bunda juga gak suka tapi ini juga kepaksa karna nenekmu di Shizuoka galak banget."

Jawaban Bunda tadi gak masuk ke kuping Ryou. Dia cuek bebek abis. Kalo dia gak pingsan kemarin, pasti ni anak udah keluyuran dan udah main hantam saja sama Shutaro. Setelah beres semuanya, Ryou memilih main _shamisen _(semacam gitar tradisional Jepang) di balkon kesayangannya.

Pas ngejreng _shamisen_, pikiran Ryou nerawang. Pasti tentang cerita ayahnya soal Shutaro. Ngejreng dikit, diem lagi, ngejreng dikit, diem lagi. Jadinya lagu yang dia mainkan gak selese-selese.

Udah gak ada niat main _shamisen_, dia mulai ngaca. Bener, tampangnya enggak keliatan ceweknya sama sekali. Rambut gaya ayahnya, badan yang emang kenceng, dada yang enggak gede bahkan keliatan datar banget. Dia mulai bingung, apa jati dirinya yang sebenernya. Dia mulai ngacak-ngacak lemarinya dan akhirnya nemuin sebuah _photo album _kenangannya saat SD hingga SMP saat ini.

Pas SD, rambutnya panjang sebahu. Lucunya, rambutnya dikuncir dua tinggi. Tapi pas di SD Nankatsu, dia jadi pemain andalan. Teman-teman setimnya ini gak nganggap Ryou itu cewek lemah, justru disebut cewek kuat. Lebih lucu lagi, Ryou punya julukan tersendiri....... 'Ryou-kun'........., nama Ryou dengan disisipi akhiran-kun hingga lebih mirip nama cowok daripada cewek.

Pas SMP, rambutnya makin panjang, bahkan sampe sepinggang. Dia iket rambutnya di belakang namun emansipasinya gak diakui di SMP Nankatsu. Hayate dan Daibu, sepupunya dari saudara Bunda yakni Tsubasa Ozora nasehatin Ryou dan akhirnya Ryou diakui tapi dengan syarat, rambut itu dipotong dan harus berpusat pada sepakbola. Gara-gara hal itu, sindrom kecowok-cowokannya itu masih ada sampe sekarang, bahkan sampe hari ini juga.

Hhhhhh, dia tutup album itu segera. Dia hanya bisa rebahan di atas tempat tidur. Emang sih bahagia gak ketemu cowok jutek semacam Shutaro, Keita dan Jiraiya yang rada _Ryou-holic_ pada dirinya, serta Furukami en de genk, sekelompok anak orang kaya tapi kadar kejantanannya dibawah 1% sehingga dijuluki 'Pecundang Sejati yang Kaya Raya'. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih bikin sempit dadanya.............

Dia malah pake baju ketat..................

----------------------------------------------

"Hay! Murung aja nih Tuan Putri?" tanya Keita. Ryou gak nanggepin omongan berkadar basi itu.

Sementara itu, Shutaro juga sama kayak Ryou. Bingung, _hopeless_, _careless_, pokokna mah les les alias _leleus_ yang berarti lemes gak keruan. Keita dan Jiraiya mulai bengong karna tumben hari ini gak ada pertengkaran.

"Tu anak kenapa?" tanya Jiraiya sambil nunjuk Shutaro.

"Meneketehe meregehese?" bales Keita ucul. Bahunya yang rada lebar ngangkat ampe deket kuping.

Pas istirahat juga, Ryou memilih misah dari Keita cs. Begitu pula Shutaro. Keita, Jiraiya, serta Junko termangu ngeliat dua orang itu yang saling pisah jalan. Suatu ketika, saat lewat lapangan sepakbola, Furukami en de genk ngehalangin cewek ini.

"Heeeee, ksatria dari Shizuoka dateng ni!" goda Furukami disertai tawa ledekan dari antek-anteknya. Anehnya, Ryou gak bergeming, bahkan gak nonjok muka Furukami langsung.

"Hoooooooooo, kangen sama yayangnya yah? Shutaro Matsuyama........"

Setelah nama lengkap Shutaro keluar, cewek itu langsung nonjok muka Furukami untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pas Furukami dibantuin buat berdiri, Ryou ngegumam.

"Sori, gue lagi males adu jotos kayak pecundang sejati macam dikau. Kalo mau malak, silakan saja.........."

Furukami geram, tu cewek berani amat ngatain hal kayak gitu. Secepat kilat, dia mau nendang kepala Ryou. Tapi dewi fortuna berpihak pada Ryou, tu anak nunduk pas ada recehan di dekat kakinya. Otomatis Furukami mental gak karuan. Ryou yang mulai sadar langsung nyindir lagi.

"Makan tuh tanah! Biar sikap kikir lo bisa ditelan bumi!"

Furukami nyerah (lagi) untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ryou milih keliling sekolah buat nenangin perasaannya itu. Mendadak ada anak kelas 1 yang ternyata dihadang sama Furukami en de genk.

_Hih, kayak sales asuransi aja, gak nyerah juga biarpun udah diberi tonjokan macam-macam. _gumam Ryou dalam hati. Seketika dia hadang Furukami en de genk.

"Ni anak lom mampus juga?" tanya Ryou galak. Furukami en de genk pasang muka sok kaya yang selama ini susah dikeluarin semenjak ada Ryou.

"Heh, gue punya urusan sama dia, bukan elo!" seru Furukami. "Dia kan lom bayar hutang kemarin....."

Adik kelas itu makin ngegigil kayak anjing abis dimandiin. Dari gerak-gerik tadi, Ryou tau kalo adik kelas itu jelas gak punya perkara apapun. Malahan si pecundang ini yang bikin perkara serius, bahkan 1000000000000000000000000000 rius.

_(Hem, banyak amat?!)_

"Heh, anak miskin!? Dasar udik!! Bayar dulu!!" Furukami mulai ngebentak anak tadi. Ryou ngehalangin cowok jabrik itu dengan cara narik rambutnya yang jabrik.

"Lu yang udik, udah harta berlimpah masih ngemis juga sama orang gak berpunya. Lo kudu ngaca dulu lalu bertobat." kata Ryou dengan tatapan sinis. Gaya bicaranya keliatan ngejek Furukami.

Kata-kata tadi bikin Furukami nyeri hati alias sakit hati. Bukan karna ditolak cewek, tapi karna dikatain sama seorang cewek yang baru beberapa hari ada disitu. Furukami nahan nangis lalu segera pergi.

"Awas lu yah! Nanti diaduin sama ortu!!" seru Furukami sambil nyuruh para pengikutnya pergi.

"Cih, mentang-mentang kaya, bisa ngadu seenaknya." Ryou makin ngejek Furukami. "kalo mau jadi orang kaya terhormat, bantuin anak miskin!! Bukannya meras!!"

Setelah para pencundang itu pergi, Ryou mulai ngeliat keadaan anak itu.

"Lo gak apa?" tanya Ryou lembut.

"Iya. Makasih yah, Kak. Aku tertolong."

"Namaku Ryou. Aku masih baru disini, salam kenal ya." kata Ryou sambil ngajak anak itu salaman.

"Aku Mao." kata anak yang ternyata adalah cowok. "aku kelas 1-C"

"Elo gak usah takut sama anak tadi. Berusahalah untuk jadi berani. Lo kan laki-laki."

Motivasi yang diberikan oleh Ryou bikin Mao bersemangat. Dia ngucapin terima kasih lalu berlari ke kelasnya. Ryou sendiri masih berjalan gak tentu arah.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – owari –


	6. 5: Oow! Ketahuan!

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Cerita yang lalu agak kacau juga yah………., tapi pasti yang ini lebih kacau dari yang kemarin (yah, jangan sampe kayak gitu sih)……..

_**Chapter 5: Oow! Ketahuan!!**_

Di kamar, Ryou lagi ngerjain PR Komputernya. Ngetik kayak gini udah biasa dari dulu karna hobi dia emang ngetik sesuatu yang 90% gazebo alias enggak jelas apa yang harus diketik. Setelah beres ngetik, dia langsung _browsing _internet dan buka situs penyedia e-mail kayak Yahoo! ato apalah gitu. Setelah _log in_, dia mulai membuat e-mail baru untuk sohib-sohibnya di Nankatsu.

_Buat Nami Watayuki,_

_Ogenki? Gue disini baik-baik saja. Yah, lumayan sih tinggal di Hokkaido. Bedanya, gue rada kedinginan disini. Jadinya gue kudu beli baju tebal lagi setiap harinya. ^^_

_Sebenernya gue kurang suka tinggal disini. Itu gara-gara Furukami en de genk, anak orang kaya yang udah sok demen ngemis pula sama anak yang enggak berpunya. Biarpun gue nggak kaya amat, tapi gue juga ngerasain rasa sakit dan rasa tertindas dari anak macam dia. Udah ampir tiap hari muka tu anak berubah karna gue ubah desainnya dengan cara ditonjok._

_Tapi ada juga sohib-sohib baru yang ngertiin gue. __Keita, Jiraiya, Junko, serta Mao si adik kelas. Mereka yang sering dukung gue dan ngajak gue main sepakbola. Mereka juga anak-anak yang jadi bahan tindasan Furukami. Kecuali satu orang................._

_Shutaro Matsuyama, cowok jutek yang enggak pernah ditindas sama para pecundang macam Furukami. Tapi tu anak malah ngajak bersaing dan berantem daripada temenan. Ngeres gak sih tu anak? Gue malah gemes sama dia, bahkan gue sempat naplok pantat cowok itu!!_

_Yeah, segitu unek-unek gue. __Salam buat sohib-sohib lain terutama si Jamal. Tu anak katanya janji mau pulang ke Jakarta, minta oleh-oleh kerak telor yah ke Jamal!!_

_Sempat gak sempat harap dibalas......._

_Sohib lama lo yang tersayang,_

_Ryou Misaki_

Ryou segera ngirim e-mail itu lalu segera _log out_. Di saat itu juga, Bunda masuk kamar Ryou.

"Oh Bunda................" celetuk Ryou setelah tau Bunda masuk kamarnya.

"Instingmu kuat juga...." puji Bunda. "Ayah lagi sibuk Liga Jepang lalu persiapan Liga Champion Asia. Tim Ayah yang ngewakilin Jepang."

"Jadi Ayah lom pulang?"

"Gitu deh."

Ryou diem aja.

"Eh, buruan makan malam!! Nanti _yakiniku_-nya Bunda abisin!"

Ngedenger gitu, Ryou segera berlari. Ternyata keliatan juga sifat rakus Ryou. Bunda segera ngejar Ryou yang kesurupan akan _yakiniku_.

-------------------------------------------

Shutaro tengah nikmatin kesendiriannya pada malam itu. Bokapnya masih lom pulang dan nyokapnya belum pulang kerja. Sambil mencet tombol _remote _TV, Shutaro nonton berbagai acara yang macam-macam setelah ngerjain PR-nya. Ngedadak...........

KRRIIIIUUUUKK!!

Oops! Shutaro mulai kelaparan. Dia coba buka kulkas, justru adanya makanan yang paling enggak disukai seumur hidup.

Paprika dan sederet sayur yang udah diasinin.

Shutaro mulai matiin TV dan bergegas ingin keluar rumah buat membeli _ramen _langganannya. Jam nunjukin pukul 7.30 malam, tapi Shutaro gak ngerasa takut sama sekali. _Dan _1 Karate serta _Dan_ 1 Kendo udah dia pegang, jadi dia bisa ngadepin orang-orang sinting yang hendak ngusilin Shutaro dalam perjalanannya.

Setelah berjalan sesaat, Shutaro nemuin kedai _ramen _langganannya. Setelah mesan lalu udah jadi dan dibungkus, Shutaro segera pulang. Namun di luar dugaan, Shutaro ngedenger suara orang yang udah dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Bunda, besok kita sarapan pake apa?" kata Ryou sambil ngegandeng tangan Bunda.

"Hem, apa yah........., gimana kalo nasi kare aja?"

"Uhm..........."

Shutaro nemuin Ryou bersama Bunda. Shutaro tau bener, wanita yang bersama Ryou adalah sohib ayahnya yang sering dipanggil Tsukasa. Shutaro mulai penasaran, dia mulai nguntit kembali.

"Eh, Bunda inget deh tentang sifatmu yang suka keluyuran hanya karna mau beli _takoyaki _pas masih di Nankatsu. Jangan sering dilakukan nginget banyak kasus penculikan buat anak cewek."

"Ah Bunda! Aku kan udah megang _dan _3 Internasional Taekwondo dan juga _dan _2 Nasional Aikido!! Pasti udah dibabat semua! Lagian juga aku kan bisa jurus _genjutsu _dan udah bisa ngerasain siapa yang lagi nguntit kita sekarang."

Buset dah!

Shutaro ngemplangin jidatnya sendiri. Dirinya saja baru _dan _1 setiap Karate dan Kendo, sedangkan Ryou udah _dan _3 serta _dan _2, mana internasional dan nasional lagi. Shutaro mulai gemes (kembali) dan semakin berniat ngejadiin Ryou sebagai saingan utamanya setelah Furukami.

"Kukira Shutaro............" kata Ryou sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Lho?"

"Emang betul lho, Bunda. Dia kan punya kebiasaan nyeret alas kakinya. Pasti tadi itu dia............"

Keringet Shutaro netes lebih cepet. Kebiasaannya tadi ternyata jadi penghalang Shutaro buat nguntit lebih lanjut. Dia pengen pulang cepet tapi dia masih penasaran. Dia coba melangkah tanpa nyeret kakinya lagi, ternyata lumayan enggak ketauan sama Ryou.

Bunda dan Ryou masuk ke rumah bertingkat 2 yang cukup sederhana. Shutaro ngeliat plang nama rumah itu.

Misaki.

Akhirnya Shutaro tau juga sebuah rahasia besar bahwa Ryou adalah anak dari Taro Misaki.

----------------------------------------------

Keesokan harinya, Ryou datang ke sekolah dengan muka antusias yang tinggi. Di saat itu juga, Shutaro juga datang cepat.

"Hai, nona Misaki!"

Ryou terperanjat. Itu suara Shutaro. Ryou udah ilfil kalo Shutaro udah ngungkapin rahasia sebenernya.

"Gue tau kehadiran lo pas kemarin malam, Shutaro. Dan gue juga udah tau tujuan lo nguntit gue, yaitu pengen tau siapa gue. Ya kan?"

"Bener." jawab Shutaro tanpa kesan bersalah. "Jadi lo adalah Ryou Misaki, pemain gelandang tengah Nankatsu White Eagle yang terkenal itu?"

"Darimana lo tau kalo gue juga bermain untuk NWE?"

"Bokap gue."

Ryou enggak ngerasa _shock _karna Shutaro tau semua rahasianya. Dia udah ngerti, pasti bokapnya yang beraksen _hachimaki _itu yang ngasih tau semua tentang Ryou dan ortunya itu.

"Bahkan sampe tentang kita berdua?"

Pertanyaan Ryou jadi bikin Shutaro bingung. Tentang mereka berdua, sama aja kehidupan masa kecil mereka yang jelas udah mereka lupain.

"Kalo dibilang juga iya sih."

"Baiklah. Gue akuin semua itu benar."

"Kenapa lo sengaja nyembunyiin nama keluarga lo yang sebenernya?" tanya Shutaro.

Ryou ngehela napas panjang sebelum ngejawab, "Karna Ayah yang tenar, aku jadi kebawa-bawa. Aku enggak suka kalo pekerjaan Ayah diungkit-ungkit apalagi dibandingkan denganku. Aku juga enggak terpikat dengan kepuasan materi yang dihasilkan dari kedua orangtuaku. Itulah sebabnya."

Shutaro mangap lebar. Baru kali ini Ryou sesopan itu cara ngomongnya. Biasanya dia pake bahasa kasar terus.

"Begitu yah."

"Hem..........." Ryou ngehela napas panjang. "Tolong rahasiain dari teman-teman."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku gak mau ada yang tau apalagi Furukami. Pecundang itu jangan sampe tau. Bisa geleuhan nanti terhadap aku."

"Ada syaratnya dong.........." kata Shutaro sambil nyengir jail.

Ryou hanya diem.

"Lo jangan suka naplok pantat gue lagi yah!?"

Ryou hanya pasang jari telunjuk dan jari tengah hingga berbentuk V yang artinya 'suer'. Itu tandanya dia kagak bakal usil naplok pantat Shutaro. (^_^V)

"_Deal or no deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

"Asal lo tau yah, cewek ingusan! Lo adalah saingan terberat gue!! Gue bakal ngalahin elo, Ryou Misaki!"

"Itu yang gue harepin, Shutaro Matsuyama............."

_-----------------------------------------------_

Junko, Keita, dan Jiraiya lagi makan siang di kantin. Mata mereka jelalatan seperti sedang nyari seseorang.

Yap, mereka nyari Ryou dan Shutaro.

"Ni anak kok lom pada dateng?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Kok nanya aku?" bales Keita belagak pilon.

"Biasanya kan kamu yang bareng sama Shutaro?"

"Iya. Tapi kali ini beda, bro! Tu anak maunya menyendiri dari tadi. Sedangkan Ryou milih buat makan bekalnya sendiri."

"Pasti ada sesuatu pada Ryou-san. Soalnya dari tadi dia gak berantem sama sekali dengan Shutaro-kun." kata Junko.

"Muka Shutaro juga makin jutek aja pas lihat Ryou." tambah Jiraiya.

Pas mereka lagi ngegosip soal Shutaro dan Ryou, yang lagi digosipin malah dateng ngedadak. Mereka bertiga langsung sal-ting.

"Eh, so-sori yah!!" seru Keita spontan. Ryou dan Shutaro diem aja.

"Hey, kok kalian diem-dieman gitu sih? Biasanya kalian kayak kucing kawin saja!!" tanya Jiraiya. Ryou dan Shutaro gak ngejawab, malahan makin diem.

"Oh, kami cuman mampir bentar. Gue pergi dulu yah!" kata Ryou.

"Gue juga!" Shutaro juga ngikutin Ryou. Tiga anak tadi langsung bengong bahkan sampe lupa napas.

Hari yang tenang, gak ada pertengkaran Ryou versus Shutaro, gak ada kasus pemalakan, serta biasa-biasa saja.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – owari –


	7. 6: The new friend and my old friend

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Haiiiiksss! Chapter 6 is updated! Di chapter ini, aku akan munculin karakter baru ^^.

_**Chapter 6: The new friend and my old friend**_

Ryou segera bersiap-siap, dirinya mau ke sekolah. Setelah beres, Ryou keluar kamar dan mampir ke meja makan. Disana, Ayah dan Bunda udah nunggu.

"Pagi, Ayah. Pagi, Bunda." kata Ryou.

"Pagi juga, Ryou. Kok kamu lemes begitu?" tanya Ayah.

"Aku juga gak tau kenapa. Ngedadak lemes aja deh."

"Jangan-jangan mikirin seseorang ya.............." kata Bunda. Ryou ngangguk lalu ngedadak geleng-geleng.

"Jangan malu-malu........., itu wajar. Kan kamu udah remaja, bukan anak kecil lagi." Bunda nasehatin Ryou.

"Iya." Ryou ngambil roti tawar dan ngolesin selai coklat diatasnya lalu ditambah meyses coklat. Lalu disampingnya ada susu coklat hangat kesukaan Ryou.

_(Yah, jadi kepengen deh!! __[ngiler])_

Ryou mulai makan roti itu. Setelah habis, dia langsung ngambil beberapa bagian roti lagi lalu diulangi lagi teknik pengolesan dan desain roti itu. Ryou mau ngejadiin _sandwich _itu sebagai bekalnya ke sekolah.

"Susunya?" tanya Bunda. Ryou langsung minum susu itu lalu sisanya dimasukin ke gelas plastik. Tujuannya yah buat dibawa juga.

"Aku berangkat!!" kata Ryou sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati!!"

----------------------------------------------

Di sekolah, Ryou baca majalah _Shounen Jump _yang udah dibeli pas abis beli _takoyaki _buat cemilannya semalam. Shutaro mulai ikut nimbrung.

"Heh, cewek ingusan! Bagi dong!!"

Ryou hanya mandangin Shutaro.

"Jadi lo suka baca juga?" tanya Ryou.

"Ya iyalah!! Bahkan gue juga punya _Young Jump _juga kok!!"

Ryou heran sama Shutaro. Anak baru gede kayak gini udah baca majalah orang dewasa. Alis Ryou naik sesenti.

"Hey! Lo jangan salah sangka!! Gue bukannya pecandu _gravure idol _tauk!! Gue cuman lihat komik doang kok!?" Shutaro mulai ngelak.

TENG TONG TENG TONG...............

Bel tanda masuk udah bunyi. Hari ini mata pelajaran Matematika, mapel yang paling dibenci Ryou. Di saat itu juga, Konoha-sensei, guru matematika ngasih pengumuman.

"Anak-anak, ada anak baru lagi yang masuk ke kelas kalian!! Blablablablabla.............."

"Anak baru lagi..............." Keita dan Jiraiya cengar-cengir. Ryou merhatiin siapa yang bakal resmi jadi warga negara 3-B saat ini.

Di saat itu juga, ada seorang cewek masuk ke kelas. Penampilannya santai, rambut coklat legam – persis selai coklat yang dipake buat _sandwich_-nya Ryou – terurai panjang hingga pinggang. Desain bando pink juga menarik perhatian setiap murid disitu. Matanya yang bulat coklat itu mandangin sekitar kelas barunya itu.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Cewek itu mikir sesaat. Lalu dia nulis namanya di papan tulis. Tulisannya adalah 'Ai Misugi'. Ryou jadi terkejut ngeliat nama itu.

"Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Ayahku dipindahtugaskan kesini. Salam kenal semuanya." kata cewek itu. Setelah ditunjuk tempat duduk kosong yang tepat disamping Ryou, cewek itu segera duduk.

"Ai?" celetuk Ryou.

"Oh, Ryou yah! Udah lama gak ketemu yah!" sapa Ai Misugi.

"Iya. Udah lama sekali yah! Dari TK kita bermain bersama-sama terus biarpun akhirnya pindah yah."

Ai ngangguk senang. Shutaro juga mulai teringat sedikit-dikit kejadian masa kecilnya dulu. Ai Misugi, anak dari Jun Misugi, yang dijuluki _Field no Kikoushi _ itu emang cantik persis ibunya. Gaya kebangsawanan ala Misugi pun muncul dari Ai.

"Hey, leh kenalan gak?" tanya Jiraiya jayus. Keita cengengesan, Shutaro mulai ngejitak bocah-bocah itu.

"Itu anak baru!! Sopan sedikit napa?" seru Shutaro keki.

Jiraiya jadi malu, sedangkan Keita makin malu-maluin.

Ryou ikut ketawa, Ai juga. Suasana sedikit ceria nginget kejayusan 2 anak yang amit-amit yang _Ryou-holic _abis. Setelah ada bel istirahat, mereka keluar hingga menuju lapangan.

"Ai, mau main sepakbola seperti dulu gak?" tanya Ryou.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata kakek dan nenek, cewek seperti aku gak pantas main sepakbola lagi." jawab Ai lugu. Ryou mikir lalu inget sesuatu.

"Lo sama kayak Asuka yah." kata Ryou sambil nyebutin nama sohibnya dulu. Iya, Asuka Joanne Wakabayashi, anak blasteran Jepang-Jerman itu dulu adalah sohib Ryou dulu. Kini dia tinggal di Jerman bersama ortunya.

_(Buat __FateBinder JeAnne__, __sori yah pake karakter yang punya kau!)_

"Oh, tapi sekarang aku sadar kok. Aku udah terlanjur feminim." jawab Ai lagi. Ryou mengangguk.

"Eh iya, aku lom kenalan sama kalian." kata Ai ngedadak sambil mandangin Keita cs.

"Aku Keita Oda." kata Keita.

"Aku Jiraiya Kato. Hehehehehehe..............." kata Jiraiya sambil cengengesan.

"Aku Shutaro Matsuyama. Kayaknya dulu pernah ketemu yah."

"Oh ya?"

Ngeliat Shutaro dan Ai saling ngobrol, Ryou ngerasa enggak enak hati. Gak tau kenapa, tapi perasaan Ryou jadi kecampur aduk gak karuan. Mungkin si jutek itu gak pantes temenan sama cewek kalem kayak Ai.

"Hey, cewek ingusan! Kerja lo sebagai asisten pelatih dimulai hari ini!!!" seru Shutaro sambil nunjuk Ryou. Yang ditunjuk ngangguk saja.

"Aye aye kapten!" bales Ryou gokil yang niruin gaya Spongebob di TV.

"Ah, jadi Ryou adalah asisten pelatih? Kalo gitu, aku jadi manajer saja yah!" tawar Ai. Keita dan Jiraiya – seperti biasa – ngelakuin hal gokil sambil manggut-manggut. Shutaro mikir dulu, sedangkan Ryou tersenyum.

"Boleh kok. Gak apa kan, Shutaro?" tanya Ryou.

"Ya udah. Ini karna cewek ingusan yang minta." jawab Shutaro jutek.

"Panggil aku Ryou!! Jangan seenaknya dong!"

"Iya ya, Ryou." Shutaro ngalah aja. Ryou nunjukin senyum kemenangan.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hari udah ampir sore. Klub sepakbola SMP Furano memulai aktivitasnya. Ai dan Ryou memulai aktivitas mereka, yaitu ngisi udara buat bola sepak lalu dilap. Ryou agak keki juga, tapi setelah ngerjain kerjaan tadi, dia gak keki lagi, justru malah senang. Wajar aja, kan lom pertandingan.

"Hey, bantuin manajer dong!! Mereka kan baru, gak asik kalo mereka udah capek!" seru Shutaro. Anggota tim mulai ngerubungin Ai dan Ryou – termasuk Keita dan Jiraiya juga – buat ngebantuin dua cewek ini.

"Ah, kalian gak usah repot-repot......" kata Ryou agak tengsin. Ai hanya senyum ngeliat Ryou yang agak kewalahan.

Pas para cowok ngebantuin Ryou dan Ai, Shutaro mulai ngedeket pada Ryou dan megang tangan Ryou.

"Kenapa sih?!" tanya Ryou agak histeris.

"Lo gak nyadar kalo lo luka?" Shutaro balik nanya dengan nada jutek seperti biasanya. "tinggalin kerjaan lo lalu ikut gue!!"

Ryou gak bisa berkutik lagi. Dia simpen alat-alat pembersih lalu dia ngikutin Shutaro yang ngegandeng tangannya. Anggota tim lain – terutama Jiraiya dan Keita – termanggu ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai.

"Baru kali ini lihat Shuta seperti itu. Biasanya dia suka berantem sama Ryou." kata Keita. Ai mulai nanggapin.

"Mungkin Shutaro udah punya perasaan sama Ryou." jawab Ai _wise_. Anggota tim lain mangap lebar. Mereka semua tau, Shutaro itu tipenya rada keras sehingga kemungkinannya kecil banget kalo Shutaro udah berubah.

Di UKS, Shutaro ngobatin luka Ryou yang emang gak Ryou sadarin. Ryou mulai nanya sama Shutaro.

"Kok lo baik banget hari ini?" tanya Ryou.

"Kalo lo luka, kerjaan lo gak bakal beres. Lo juga sih, gak bisa ngurus diri sendiri!!"

"Emang tadi gue kena apa?"

"Pas gue lihat, si Keita nyenggol elo. Dia kan bawa silet, masa lo gak tau?" pas ngomong gitu Shutaro inget satu hal. "O-ow!!"

Shutaro dan Ryou buru-buru buka jendela UKS dan mandang ke arah lapangan. Bener aja dugaan Shutaro.

Bolanya sobek semua!!!!

-------------------------------------------

"Dasar lo!! Gara-gara elo, kita kudu ngeluarin biaya lagi buat beli bola sepak!!" seru Shutaro keki. Hem, setelah bolanya sobek semua, otomatis gak bisa latih tanding merah-putih ato latihan sepakbola. Daripada nganggur, akhirnya mereka ngelakuin _circuit training, _semacam olahraga ketahanan fisik dan stamina. Dan sekarang udah sore banget, mereka mutusin buat berhenti latihan.

"Sori." jawab Keita polos. Shutaro makin keki aja.

"Gampang amat lo minta maaf. Ini udah kejadian kesepuluhkalinya, tau gak?! Yang ini malah lebih parah, semuanya lo ancurin!! Kita latihan mau pake apa?! Pake kelapa ato kepala lo!?" seru Shutaro sambil ngebuka baju latihannya. Bajunya itu dikasih ke Ryou. Ryou agak jijay setelah tau keringet Shutaro bau banget, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap nenteng tu baju.

Keita nunduk. Ternyata dia masih ceroboh kayak dulu, malah cerobohnya gak tanggung-tanggung lagi.

"Udah, Shutaro. Lo gak usah marah lagi. Keita udah ngakuin kesalahannya." kata Ryou sambil nepuk punggung Shutaro yang lengket abis.

"Hem, lo belum tau si Keita yang sebenernya sih. Dia itu kalo cerobohnya keluar, udah bikin repot!" bales Shutaro – seperti biasa – jutek.

"Tapi kan jangan gitu dong............."

Shutaro mulai ngangguk paham. Ryou gak nyangka, ternyata cowok yang kini disampingnya gampang paham padahal cuman bilang 'jangan gitu dong'. Setelah acara ganti baju selese, mereka bergegas pulang bareng. Pas sampe di perempatan, semuanya saling berpisah.

"Aku duluan yah, Ryou, Shutaro!!" seru Ai serta anggota lainnya. Sisanya yah tinggal Shutaro dan Ryou aja.

"Akhirnya berdua aja deh.............." gumam Ryou.

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak." Ryou mulai ngelak. "Hem, kok lo mau ngobatin gue? Gue masih gak percaya sama omongan lo."

"Oh, emang gue bo'ong kok. Gue takut kalo nyokap lo nyap-nyapan sama gue hanya karna luka yang lo derita." kata Shutaro.

"Maksud lo Bunda? Emang Bunda ngomong apa?"

"Dia bilang, gue kudu ngejagain lo yang emang badung ini. Awalnya gue gak mau, tapi dia ngancem bakal ngelaporin ke bokap gue."

Ryou hanya terkejut. Ternyata ini karna ultimatumnya Bunda.

"Tapi dari dalam hati, gue udah bersumpah. Gue akan ngelindungin orang yang bener-bener gue cinta."

Ryou mangap lebar. Apa Shutaro lagi diserang virus cinta?

"Siapa orang yang lo cintai?" tanya Ryou ingin tau.

Shutaro gak ngejawab. Dia malah ngegandeng Ryou dan berlari ke rumah Misaki. Ryou mutusin buat gak nanya lebih lanjut.

Chapter 6 – owari –

**Note: **Awalnya aku agak pusing buat munculin karakter Ai Misugi, tapi aku pusatkan cerita pada Ryou dan Shutaro saja dulu. Buat FateBinder JeAnne, sori banget – beribu-ribu kata sori – karna udah lancang banget make karakter Asuka Joanne Wakabayashi. Kalo misalnya ngeliat cerita ini, bener-bener maaf banget.........T_T


	8. 7: Balasan Terima Kasih

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Nggak kerasa udah nyampe Chapter 7. Aku bikin cerita ini sesuai dengan pengalamanku saat ini dan dari mimpiku semalam. ^_^

_**Chapter 7: Balasan Terima Kasih**_

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari yang rada panas ini bikin Ryou rada gerah. Untung saja mapel olahraga kali ini adalah renang. Segaaaarr…………

"Ehm, maaf ya. Ibu baru masuk hari ini karna ibu sakit selama seminggu. Oh ya, ibu lihat ada anak baru ya? Kenalkan, nama ibu Makoto Nakatsukasa. Salam kenal untuk anak baru ya!" seru Makoto-sensei.

_Gotcha again! _ Ryou inget cerita Bunda tentang Makoto Nakatsukasa. Makoto-sensei adalah _kohai _dari Bunda yang paling setia bersama Bunda dulu. Itu berarti, Makoto-sensei adalah tante tirinya.

_(Anggap aja gitu!)_

"Namaku Ai. Ai Misugi." kata Ai.

"Namaku Ryou......" kata Ryou. Dia paling ogah nyebut nama keluarganya. Akhirnya Ryou berbisik sama Makoto-sensei.

"Psssst........, psssssst.............."

Makoto-sensei kaget. Ternyata Ryou yang lagi main bisik-bisik adalah anak dari _senpai _yang paling dia hormati itu.

"Oh, iya. Aku paham. Panggil aku Makoto-san saja. Khusus untukmu." kata Makoto-sensei. Ryou hanya nyengir.

Pelajaran renang pun dimulai. Semuanya bahagia bener karna mereka yang udah kepanasan bisa beradem diri. Ai dan Junko gak bisa ikut nyebur juga karna Ai kurang sehat dan Junko takut kelelep.

_(Yah, dicoba dulu aja! Paling juga gaya batu...... :P)_

"Nah, pelajaran berakhir! Kalian boleh langsung pulang!" seru Makoto-sensei nginget mapel olahraga di kelas 3-B adalah mapel terakhir di sekolah.

Shutaro hanya duduk dekat kolam. Ngedadak Furukami en de genk nyamperin Shutaro.

"Heeeeeeeeeee, gak bareng sama yayangmu yah?" tanya Furukami sinis. Para anteknya ketawa-ketiwi ala orang paling ngeres di dunia.

"Apa urusanmu?" bales Shutaro jutek.

"Hey, si ksatria Shizuoka itu gak bersamamu nih? Apa gak kangen...........?"

"Heh, itu bukan urusanku! Cewek kayak dia jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi!!!" Shutaro mulai naik pitam. Furukami en de genk gak mau kalah sama Shutaro. Dengan cepat mereka megang Shutaro sampe dia gak bisa gerak.

"Eh, dasar pecundang!!" seru Furukami. Dia layangkan pukulan dan tinjuan ke arah muka, perut, dan daerah lain yang vital. Shutaro udah gak bisa berkutik karna udah keburu dipegang sama para pengikut Furukami. Ryou, Keita, Jiraiya, dan murid-murid lain mulai ngehardik Furukami en de genk.

"Heh, jangan main keroyokan dong!!" seru Ryou. Seruan-seruan anti-Furukami mulai diserukan. Furukami en de genk bukannya takut, tapi tetap ngegebukin Shutaro yang udah ampir sekarat. Seketika Shutaro diceburin ke kolam.

"Furukami!!!"

Furukami en de genk udah gak bisa ngelak. Suara tadi adalah suara Makoto-sensei. Dengan sigap, Makoto-sensei ngejitak mereka dan ngejewer mereka.

"Kalian ini masih saja nakal!! Ayo ikut ibu ke ruang BK!!!"

Pas Furukami en de genk dibawa ke ruang BK, semua murid berselebrasi kemenangan. Namun Keita dan Jiraiya inget satu hal, Shutaro!!!

"Ryou!!" Keita segera manggil Ryou buat nolongin Shutaro yang udah tenggelam (mungkin) dari tadi. Namun Ryou malah enggak nampak.

"Ryou kemana..............?"

-------------------------------------------

Shutaro tenggelam perlahan-lahan hingga ke dasar. Shutaro yang biasanya kuat nahan napas malah udah kerasa sesak karna bekas pukulan tadi. Sedikit-dikit dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang emang air doang.

_Kayaknya ini udah akhir dunia..........._, pikirnya. Napas terakhirnya akhirnya keluar juga. Shutaro mulai enggak berdaya, bahkan tinggal nunggu sakaratul maut aja.

Disaat tidak berdaya, ada seseorang yang nangkep badan Shutaro yang melemah itu dan segera ngasih napas ke Shutaro dengan cara dicium lewat mulut.

_(Penulis: [memilih tidak ikut berpartisipasi])_

Shutaro – yang emang masih bisa ngeliat sekitarnya – mandangin seseorang yang megang dirinya itu. Setelah ada orang yang udah megang dia, akhirnya Shutaro pingsan.

---------------------------------------------

"Shuta!!"

"Ngggghhhh..............."

"Ah, kamu sudah sadar!?"

Shutaro mandangin sekitarnya. Udah gak berair lagi seperti yang dipandang saat dia kelelep. Dia mulai nanya, "Ini dimana?"

"Ini rumah sakit. Syukurlah, kau ditolong waktu itu. Kalo enggak, pasti kamu udah mati." kata Keita.

"Yang nolong gue siapa?" tanya Shutaro pengen tau.

"Ryou."

Shutaro terkejut. Jadi orang yang dilihat Shutaro itu Ryou? Dirinya masih ilfil.

"Dia dimana?"

"Dia ke lapangan sepakbola. Tadi dia sempat berobat disini karna dia sempat nelan air pas nolong kamu."

Shutaro terkejut (lagi). Dia berpikir, apa dia yang nyium Shutaro sambil ngelakuin pernapasan buatan di dalam air? Pantes pas bangun tadi, dia udah gak sesak amat.

"Oh, Shutaro udah sadar. Kondisimu sudah membaik. Kamu boleh pulang hari ini." kata Dokter yang meriksa Shutaro tadi. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia langsung nyari Ryou. Bener yang dikatain Keita, Ryou lagi duduk dekat lapangan.

"Ryou..........." Shutaro manggil Ryou. Yang dipanggil gak noleh, tapi hanya ngebales perkataan Shutaro.

"Udah sehat?"

"Sedikit."

"Luka lo juga?"

"Udah agak mendingan........."

Ryou terdiam kembali.

"Ryou......."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa........, apa elo yang nolong gue?"

Ryou mulai mandang Shutaro yang tengah bingung. Dengan senyum manisnya, dia ngejawab, "Iya bener."

"Bahkan............." muka Shutaro memerah pas mau nyebutin hal tadi.

"Iya. Sebenernya ini salah gue. Seharusnya gue ngasih napas buatan pas di permukaan air, tapi malah maksain diri. Akhirnya setelah nolong elo, gue pingsan di sebelah elo karna gue nelan air banyak banget."

Shutaro gak bisa ngomong lagi. Wajahnya nunjukin mimik sedih. Dia ngerasain rasa yang lagi dialamin Ryou.

"Gue ngelakuin itu semua biar elo cepet sadar. Gak apa kalo gue yang mati duluan. Karna gue gak mau Shutaro jadi lemah."

Pengakuan Ryou tadi bikin Shutaro agak 'tersentuh' hatinya. Ryou hanya berjalan sampe di depan Shutaro. Ngedadak, Ryou mencium pipi kanan Shutaro!!

"Ini balasan terima kasih saat lo ngobatin gue kemarin." jawab Ryou mantap sambil tersenyum manis. Dia ninggalin Shutaro yang masih terpaku disitu.

Shutaro makin terdiam. Dia udah gak sanggup mandangin Ryou yang udah makin jauh dari pandangannya. Shutaro nyender di pohon rindang deket lapangan. Pas nyender, selaput bening dari mata Shutaro mulai netes.

Gak hanya satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga............., sampe akhirnya terbentuk juga sungai kecil di muka Shutaro yang keturunan ayahnya itu. Ternyata Shutaro nangis!!

Shutaro gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Di hatinya, saingan terberatnya itu udah bikin Shutaro sadar akan sifat-sifatnya terhadap Ryou. Sebelah perasaannya pengen ngucapin terima kasih, sebelahnya lagi pengen ngucapin minta maaf sama Ryou. Perlahan dia mulai berpikir jernih, kayaknya dia harus ngebales 'bantuan' dari saingannya itu.

Chapter 7 – owari –

**Note: **Malu eung pas nulis cerita ini. Ide ini kudapat saat aku tengah bermimpi saat tidur serta kejadian yang aku alami sendiri. Bedanya gak ada ciuman dalam air kayak tadi. Itu terinspirasi dari sebuah anime ngetop yang sering kutonton. Aih, jadi malu...


	9. 8: Me and Shutaro's kidsister

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

New chapter, and then new character!!!

_**Chapter 8: Me and Shutaro's kidsister**_

"Hei, aku denger, si Furukami bakal dikeluarin lho!!" kata Keita ngawalin perbincangan hari ini. Ryou, Shutaro, Jiraiya, Junko serta Ai ngangguk maklum.

"Ah, kalo gitu kita bebas dunk!! Tu anak emang penjajah sekolah kita! Udah harus dibasmi!" seru Jiraiya bersemangat. Keita ketawa ngakak. Junko senyum lebar. Pokoknya semua ekspresi gembira ditunjukin disini.

"By the way, soal Furukami tadi ngingetin aku sama seseorang." kata Ai.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Junko.

"Hem, gak bisa dibilang teman sih, tapi dia satu sekolah dulu. Gara-gara dia ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak Furukami kemarin, dia dikeluarin lalu _home-schooling_ deh!!" kata Ai panjang lebar. Jiraiya yang bingung langsung nimpalin.

"Hah, kuling? Bukannya kuling itu yang buat ditidurin?"

"Itu guling." bales Ryou dan Shutaro barengan.

"Eh, guling itu yang suka dipake sama cewek di tangan kan?"

"Itu gelang."

"Eh, dakocan teh boneka gelang jaman Jepang dulu yah?"

"Itu keling!!!! Cicing geura! Nanaonan deui siah!?" Ryou dan Shutaro sama-sama angot sama Jiraiya yang begonya muncul ngedadak.

"Cieeeeeeeee!!!" serempak Keita cs ngebentuk koor buat nyorakin Ryou dan Shutaro yang dari tadi ngomong barengan terus. Ryou dan Shutaro makin sal-ting.

"Hey, kenapa sih lo pade?!" seru Shutaro keki.

"Tumben kamu satu suara sama Ryou. Biasanya kan ribut melulu." kata Keita disertai tawa yang lainnya. Ryou ngangguk paham, sedangkan muka Shutaro memerah.

"Udah deh!! Mending lo diem aja!!!" Shutaro ngebentak kenceng banget. Yang lainnya ngetawain Keita yang dibentakin sama Shutaro, Keita sendiri komplain abis.

"Kalian bukannya nolong malah ngetawain........."

------------------------------------------------------

Hari ini tim sepakbola latihan sore lagi. Pelatih Murakami dan Ryou mulai merhatiin formasi tim. Ai sendiri main sorak ala _cheerleader _buat nyemangatin para cowok yang lagi latihan.

"Berjuanglah semuanya!!!"

Ryou mandangin Shutaro. Biarpun matanya mandangin Shutaro, pikirannya lagi nerawang ke cerita Bunda tentang bokapnya Shutaro. Menurut cerita Bunda, bokapnya Shutaro itu paling unggul kalo soal pertahanan alias _keep ability _dan Shutaro punya kemampuan turunan itu. Pantes aja Shutaro jadi _volance _di tim ini.

"Ryou, udah diperiksa data-datanya?" tanya pelatih. Ryou ngangguk.

"Ya udah, kita akan nyusun strategi buat pertandingan latihan yang bakal diadain seminggu lagi. Tapi menurutmu, siapa kapten yang paling cocok?"

Ryou agak syok ngedenger perkataan baru tau kalo tim ini enggak ada _leader _alias kapten tim.

"Nah trus kata Shutaro, dia kaptennya?" tanya Ryou.

"Dia itu wakil kapten dulu, kapten tim ini udah pindah sekolah. Tapi Shutaro belum kuangkat jadi kapten tim ini." kata pelatih.

"Kok gitu?"

"Yah..............." pelatih gak nerusin jawabannya. Ryou jadi ogah nanya lagi karna pasti gak akan dilanjutin lagi.

"Ryou!!" seru Shutaro ngedadak.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue mau nyuci luka gue yah!!" kata Shutaro sambil jalan kayak orang ilang kakinya. Ryou mulai sigap ngebersihin luka Shutaro.

"Kagak usah repot-repot..............." kata Shutaro sal-ting pas tau Ryou lagi ngobatin dia.

_(Kapan Ryou pegang kotak P3K??)_

"Kalo gak segera diobatin, nanti jadi kena tetanus dan kudu disuntik." kata Ryou polos. Shutaro langsung ngadegdeg alias kaku karena ada satu hal yang disebutin Ryou yang paling dia takutin.

Suntikan.

"Ma-makasih yah..............." jawab Shutaro terbata-bata karna yang pertama dia sal-ting, yang kedua karna takut akan kata 'disuntik'.

Ryou hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya biarpun gak gatel setelah lihat Shutaro yang merinding.

"Tu anak takut suntik yah?"

---------------------------------------

Pas latihan berakhir, Shutaro buru-buru ganti baju dan berkemas. Ryou, Keita, Jiraiya, dan anggota tim lain heran sama kelakuan Shutaro.

"Hey Shuta! Kau mau melatih Karate yah?" tanya Keita. Shutaro ngangguk cepat.

"Karate? Emang Shutaro udah sabuk item?" tanya Ryou.

"Iya. Baru _dan _satu kok. Masih baru. Kendo juga gitu kok."

Ryou nyengir. Ternyata masih mending dirinya karna udah pegang tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari Shutaro biarpun beda beladiri. Bahkan Ryou masih nganggap Shutaro adalah _kohai_-nya karna selain beda tingkatan, kemampuan Ryou dalam hal pertarungan udah diakui di dunia.

"Kalo Ryou ikut beladiri juga? Kan kamu sering nonjok Furukami...." tanya Keita. Jiraiya cs ikut nguping. Ryou gak bisa nyembunyiin hal itu.

"Ikut sih, Taekwondo sama Aikido."

"Haiya! Punya jumlah beladiri yang sama kayak Shutaro!!!" cetus Jiraiya ngakak. Shutaro langsung ngejitak Jiraiya dari belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taekwondo itu olahraga dari Korea Selatan kan? Kok bisa ikutan?" tanya Keita lagi.

"Orangtuaku yang ngajarin."

"Udah tingkat berapa?"

Ryou udah gregetan. Kakinya yang biasa dia pake buat bertarung kini bergetar. Setelah ngehela napas panjang, dia akuin semuanya.

"_Dan _3 Internasional."

Semua orang disitu mangap semua (kecuali Shutaro). Mereka gak nyangka kalo Ryou ternyata bisa ngelebihin Shutaro. Pantes pas sering dikerjain Furukami en de genk, dia nyantai melulu.

"Berarti diakuin di dunia dunk? Hebat! Kalo Aikido?"

"_Dan _2 Nasional."

Semuanya ngucapin 'waaaaaaaaaahhhh' kayak abis ngeliat atraksi terhebat di dunia.

"Gila deh!! Sungguh-sungguh gila!!" Jiraiya geleng-geleng. Ryou yang ngeliat jadi keingetan sama lagu 'Metal vs Dugem' yang sering didengerin sama Ryou.

"Guru, tolong ajarkan kami!!!" Keita dan Jiraiya bertekuk lutut dan mohon belas kasihan dari Ryou. Ryou hanya jijay aja.

"So-sori, gue ada urusan!!!!"

Pas Ryou keluar duluan, Shutaro ngetawain di belakang.

--------------------------------------------

Ryou kini berjalan melewati Sapporo Dome. Disana dia ketemu sama tukang ubi rebus dan dia beli ubi rebus – seperti biasa – sebanyak 10 buah. Pas baru ngemil satu biji, dia ngeliat anak cewek yang nyebrang pas lampu ijo.

"Awaaaaaaaaaaasss!!!" seru Ryou refleks sambil turun ke jalan dan nyelametin anak tadi. Untung masih cepetan Ryou, jadinya gak ada korban luka-luka. Tapi sayangnya, setengah dari ubi rebus yang baru dia beli berceceran kemana-mana.

"Aaaaaah, kakak!! Maaf yah!!" kata anak itu sambil ngambil ubi rebus yang berceceran.

"Gak usah repot-repot!!" bales Ryou blibet pas lihat anak itu ngider buat ngumpulin ubi rebus yang nyecer kemana-mana itu. Setelah dapet semuanya, dia kasih ke Ryou.

"Hah, untung aja belum 5 menit!" celetuk Ryou sambil mandangin ubi rebus yang sempat melarikan diri tadi. Seketika dia natap anak tadi. Mukanya jadi kinclong melebihi piring yang abis dicuci pake sabun cair merek yang terkenal di warung.

"Terima kasih yah, kak!! Kakak udah nyelamatin aku!!" kata anak itu.

"Iya, kan sesama manusia harus tolong-menolong. Tapi namamu siapa?" tanya Ryou ramah.

"Namaku Chika Matsuyama. Aku masih kelas 5 SD dan bersekolah di SD Furano. Tadi mau nyari Ayah di Sapporo Dome tapi udah keburu pulang...." kata anak yang bernama Chika dengan polos. Ryou yang sebenernya ngebet punya adek itu nanya lagi ke Chika.

"Mau kakak anterin?"

"Kakak siapa yah?"

"Namaku Ryou Misaki. Salam kenal yah, Chika......" kata Ryou sambil ngedipin mata sebelah. Chika hanya bersorak gembira.

-------------------------------------

"Ini rumahku. Ayo masuk!!" ajak Chika. Ryou hanya terpana ngeliat rumah yang begitu sederhana namun asri itu.

"Aku pulang!!!" seru Chika sambil ngelepas sepatunya. "Aku bawa teman baru nih!!"

Pas Chika ngomong gitu, yang keluar adalah ayahnya Chika. Ryou rada terkejut karna orang itu udah gak asing lagi sama Ryou.

Dia adalah Hikaru Matsuyama, bokapnya Shutaro.

"Oh Chika udah pulang yah!" kata bokapnya sambil ngegendong anak ceweknya yang cantik dan imut.

"Ayah gimana sih?! Kan aku udah dateng ke Sapporo Dome tapi katanya ayah udah pulang!?" komplain Chika. "Tadi aku ampir ketabrak mobil tapi untung aja kakak ini nolongin."

Pria ganteng kekar itu natapin Ryou yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan elang khasnya. Dengan senyum yang manis, dia manggil Ryou.

"Oh, kamu anaknya Tsukasa yah? Terima kasih yah sudah nolong Chika."

"Nggh, gak apa-apa kok, Oom Matsuyama. Saya kebetulan ketemu Chika di jalan." jawab Ryou agak blibet.

"Ayah kenal?" tanya Chika polos.

"Kakak ini anak teman ayah dulu. Sekarang dia udah tinggal disini." kata ayahnya panjang lebar. Chika hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kyaaaaaah! Kalo gitu, aku panggil dia Ryou-neechan saja yah!!" kata Chika semangat. Ryou hanya senyum aja.

"Wah, Ryou-chan. Maaf ya, Shutaro lagi ngelatih Karate di SMP Hokuto. Jadi dia gak ada di rumah sekarang." kata Matsuyama-san sambil nunduk.

"Gak apa kok." jawab Ryou sekali lagi. "Saya mohon pamit, Oom!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Matsuyama-san sambil ngegendong Chika di bahunya. Chika ngelambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Nanti mampir lagi yah!!!"

Ryou ngebales lambaian tadi dengan senyuman manis.

-----------------------------------

Di rumah Shutaro saat malam..............

"Shutaro, tadi Ryou datang kesini..........." kata Matsuyama-san.

"Masa?" tanya Shutaro gak percaya.

"Iya. Dia kan nganterin Chika siang tadi."

"Oh, jadi anaknya Midori itu datang kesini?" tanya Yoshiko-san, ibunya Shutaro.

"Iya. Dia nolong Chika yang ampir ketabrak mobil. Betul kan, Chika?"

"Iya, itu benar!" kata Chika semangat. "Nanti aku bisa ketemu Ryou-neechan lagi ya....!"

"Iya, Chika. Nanti kita mampir ke rumahnya Ryou-neechan kok." kata Matsuyama-san.

Pas ngeliat adiknya yang girang, Shutaro jadi mikir. Sifat apa yang muncul dari Ryou sampe adeknya begitu ngefans banget sama dia? Shutaro beringsut ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Sementara itu di rumah Misaki, Ryou tengah ngobrol tentang kejadian tadi pada Ayah dan Bunda.

"Oh, anak keduanya Hikaru yah?" timpal Bunda.

Ryou ngangguk mantap.

Kedua orangtuanya ngomongin tentang kejadian tadi, Ryou sendiri berasa hepi banget setelah ketemu Chika. Kayaknya Ryou emang kepengen punya adek seperti Chika nanti.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 8 – owari –


	10. 9: Kado buat Ayah Tersayang

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Yah, sebenernya cerita ini buat Ayah alias Taro Misaki. Nah, kita mulai saja yah!

_**Chapter 9: Kado buat Ayah Tersayang**_

Hari ini tanggal 5 Mei. Ayah nyiapin segala sesuatu yang harus dibawa pas latihan sepakbola. Sesekali dia natap ke luar jendela dengan muka yang agak memelas.

"Kenapa, Taro-kun?" tanya Bunda sambil manggil nama kecil Ayah.

"Oh, Midori-chan……" jawab Ayah natapin Bunda. "Ini soal hari ini........."

"Oh, tanggal 5 Mei? Pantes aja kamu begitu terus dari tadi......., emangnya kamu mau apa dariku dan Ryou?"

Ayah terdiam kembali.

"Taro-kun!!!"

"A-ah! Aku hanya rindu pada saudara-saudaraku dan juga rekan-rekanku dulu." jawab Ayah agak kepotong-potong.

"Oh, begitu." jawab Bunda paham. Dia benerin baju yang dipake oleh Ayah.

"Midori-chan, aku pergi dulu yah!!" Ayah mencium kening Bunda dan langsung pergi. Bunda hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

------------------------------------------------

Lalu di SMP Furano..............

"Eh Ryou, ayahmu ulang tahun yah hari ini?" tanya Ai.

"Lho, tau darimana?"

"Dari ayahku. Hem, nanti ayahku akan datang ke rumahmu. Yah, itung-itung silahturahmi juga kan?"

Ryou nyengir simpel. Sementara itu, Jiraiya cs juga ngomongin Ayah.

"Eh cuy! Taro Misaki, pemain sepakbola ternama itu ulang tahun pas tanggal 5 Mei!! Itu berarti hari ini!!" cetus Jiraiya sambil baca majalah sepakbola.

"Wah, kalo gitu kita ke rumahnya Taro Misaki saja!! Sekalian minta tanda tangan...." kata Keita dengan disambut girang oleh Jiraiya dan Junko. Shutaro nunjukin tampang _no comment_, Ryou sendiri malah deg-degan.

"Ryou, ada baiknya kamu kasih tau tentang dirimu sebenernya. Mereka belum tau siapa dirimu sebenernya kan, kecuali Shutaro?" saran Ai.

"Bener juga." kata Ryou maklum.

"Yang keberapa?" tanya Junko.

"Ke.........., 34 kali!!" jawab Jiraiya ngasal. Yang lainnya ketawa ngakak, Shutaro dan Ai cuman nyengir sesaat, sedangkan Ryou pasrah aja ayahnya dibilangin gitu.

"Hey Ai! Shutaro! Gue butuh saran nih!!" kata Ryou. Shutaro dan Ai mulai masang kuping.

"Kalo gue pikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini Ayah murung terus. Kalo kata Bunda, Ayah lagi rindu dengan kampung halamannya, tapi Ayah kan lagi sibuk J-League. Gue mau ngasih hadiah yang ngewakilin dari semua orang yang kenal sama Ayah. Biar Ayah gak sedih lagi."

Ai dan Shutaro manggut-manggut. Mendadak Keita naplok pundak Shutaro.

"Hey Shuta!! Mana rekaman radio yang kemarin??"

"Ehm, di kolong meja gue!!" jawab Shutaro spontan. Di saat itu juga, Ai nepuk tangannya pertanda punya ide.

"Yah! Aku punya usul, gimana kalo kamu rekaman saja?"

"Rekaman?" Ryou hanya melotot. "Elo pikir gue mau rekaman?"

"Dengerin dulu penjelasannya. Kamu telpon saudara-saudara kamu, lalu rekam suara mereka. Pake kaset CD kosong aja, aku punya banyak di rumah. Shutaro juga punya alat perekamnya kan?" tanya Ai sambil mandangin Shutaro.

"Ada."

"Kami akan bantu kamu buat bikin kado ini. OK?"

Ryou hanya tersenyum manis. Dia bener-bener beruntung punya sohib kayak Ai dan Shutaro.

-------------------------------------------------

Ai ngajak Ryou dan Shutaro mampir ke rumah keluarga Misugi. Ryou dan Shutaro hanya terperangah, biarpun rumahnya gak elit-elit amat kayak keadaan sesepuhnya, tapi bener-bener asri dan keren.

"Ayo masuk!!" ajak Ai. Pas di dalam rumah, mereka ketemu sama Yayoi-san, ibunya Ai.

"Kalian masih inget ibuku kan?" tanya Ai pada mereka berdua.

"Oh iya!! Inget, inget! Tante ini temennya Bunda dan Oom Tsubasa kan?" Ryou mulai 'nembak' ke Yayoi-san.

"Oh, iya. Kamu masih inget tuh....." Yayoi-san ketawa pas nanggapin jawaban Ryou.

"Ibu, bolehkah kami langsung ke kamar?" tanya Ai.

"Boleh, asal sudah cuci tangan dan ganti baju." jawab Yayoi-san. Setelah ganti baju dan cuci tangan, Ai ngajak Ryou dan Shutaro ke kamarnya.

"Wuiiiih! Ini mah kamarnya Cinderella dunk!!" seru Ryou kagum pas ngeliat kamar warna pink dengan aksesoris Hello Kitty dan poster Cinderella.

"Kalo gue gak kayak gini sih......." tanggap Shutaro.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo sama, elo jadi banci dong!! Pink kan warna cewek!!"

"Kalian ini masih berdebat juga........" lerai Ai. "OK, gini rencananya.............."

Ai mulai ngasih tau rencananya. Ryou dan Shutaro ngangguk paham. Akhirnya dilaksanain rencana itu. Hati Ryou rada kebat-kebit juga karna takut rencananya gagal.

"Ehm, setelah saudara-saudaramu, siapa lagi?" tanya Ai.

"Yah, Oom Pierre, Oom Gon, lalu teman-teman di Nankatsu, teman-teman di Perancis, Oom Shibazaki, orangtua kalian, lalu................" Ryou mulai nyebutin satu persatu.

"Weh, banyak amat!!" kata Shutaro. "Lo bisa ngerepotin Ai kalo gini terus!!"

"Iya deh! Gue korbanin aja pulsa gue!!" kata Ryou sambil nyodorin hapenya. "Nih, baru diisi kemarin."

"Gak usah! Pake yang gue aja!!" bales Shutaro agak berkelit.

Ryou gak bisa ngindar lagi. Dia pasrah aja pas Shutaro yang ngasih seluruh nilai nominal pulsa yang dia punya. Sambil telpon sana-sini, akhirnya direkam setiap percakapan mereka. Setelah sempat edit sana-sini, akhirnya jadi juga!!

"Fiuuh, untung muat 1 CD............" kata Ai sambil ngelap keringetnya.

"Iya." kata Ryou hepi. "nanti kalian datang yah ke rumah gue. Kita makan-makan gitu......."

Ai dan Shutaro ngangguk seneng. Akhirnya Yayoi-san manggil mereka bertiga.

"Hey, makan siang sudah siap!!!"

-----------------------------------------

Hari udah malam. Ayah bergegas pulang ke rumah berhubung dia udah keburu capek setelah latihan intensif di tim Consadole. Ayah mulai heran karna rumah masih gelap gulita.

"Lho, belum pada pulang yah?" tanya Ayah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai buka pintu dan tiba-tiba.............

"_Tanyoubi omedeto, Misaki Taro!!"_

Ayah kaget sekaligus terharu pas ngeliat Bunda, Ryou, dan keluarganya Shutaro dan Ai di rumah. Bunda megang kue tart dengan motif bola sepak yang unik banget. Lilin yang ada 11 buah itu ngehiasin kue tart itu.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga........." seru semuanya sambil ngedukung Ayah. Ayah mulai niup lilin itu. Fuuuuuhh................, akhirnya apinya padam juga. Tepuk tangan mulai membahana.

"Ting tong!" mendadak ada suara bel berbunyi. Ryou mulai ngebuka pintu itu dan ternyata tamunya adalah Keita cs!!

"Lho Ryou? Kok ada disini?" tanya Keita. Tanpa ngehiraukan pertanyaan Keita, Ryou langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk. Keita, Jiraiya, dan Junko jadi bling-bling pas ngeliat Ayah – biarpun pakaiannya enggak terlalu rapi amat – yang nyambut mereka.

"Halo, Oom Misaki. Ini hadiah dari kami bertiga." kata Junko sambil ngasih 3 kado yang ditumpuk. Ayah hanya ngucapin 'makasih' sama mereka bertiga.

"Tapi kok Ryou ada disini? Ryou diundang juga yah?" tanya Junko.

"Ryou itu anak saya." jawab Ayah mantap. Mereka bertiga mangap selebar-lebarnya.

"Ja-jadi, anaknya Taro Misaki itu kamu, Ryou??" tanya Jiraiya kaget.

Ryou hanya ngangguk.

"Shuta dan Ai udah tau duluan??" tanya Keita.

"Ya iyalah! Kami kan temannya Ryou dari dulu!!" Shutaro dan Ai hanya ketawa ngeliat ekspresi sohib-sohibnya yang masih syok dan enggak percaya.

"Oh, jadi inisial M itu Misaki?" Keita nebak-nebak. "kok gak bilang-bilang sih?! Kalian bertiga curang ah!!"

Shutaro, Ai, dan Ryou ketawa barengan. Bunda segera nenangin mereka dan ngajak mereka buat acara potong kue.

"Kau tau, Misaki? Kue ini buatan Tsukasa dan Yoshiko." jelas Matsuyama-san sambil nunjuk kue itu. "Eh Tsukasa, kamu gak ngasih tau kabar itu?"

"Kabar itu??" Ayah mulai keheranan.

"Oh iya. Gini, Taro-kun..........., ada kabar gembira buat kamu dan Ryou. Bentar lagi Ryou bakal punya adik."

Ayah kaget setengah mati. Ryou juga gitu.

"Be-beneran nih, Bunda?" tanya Ryou. Bunda ngangguk mantap.

Ayah mulai kegirangan dan meluk Bunda erat-erat. Ryou juga meluk Bunda. Ayah dan Ryou hanya nangis terharu. Keluarga Shutaro, Ai dan Keita cs hanya tersenyum bahagia ngeliat keluarga kecil itu bahagia banget setelah ngedenger kabar baik itu.

"Ting tong!" bel berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Ai yang bukain pintu. Ternyata ada Makoto-sensei!!

"Hai, Musashi-senpai!!" sapa Makoto-sensei. Bunda cuman senyum dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ayah dan Ryou.

"Udah, udah. Jangan nangis bawang dong! Malu sama yang lain......" kata Bunda sambil ngelepas pelukan mereka. Bunda segera nyambut _kohai_-nya yang paling dia andalin dari dulu.

"Halo, Makoto! Aku baru tau kalo kamu ngajar di sekolahnya Ryou. Aku juga baru tau dari Ryou." kata Bunda basa-basi. Makoto-sensei cuman ketawa doang.

"Ah, jadi Makoto-sensei kenalannya Ryou juga yah? Pantesan Ryou dispesialin terus sama Makoto-sensei!!" kata Jiraiya ucul.

"Eh, enggak gitu kok!!" elak Ryou sambil ngusep air matanya yang masih netes nyecer di wajahnya.

"Hey, kita foto mukanya Ryou yang lagi nangis ah!!" cetus Shutaro sambil mau nge-_take _kamera. Ryou berusaha ngelak dari keusilan Shutaro.

"Jangan ah!!"

----------------------------------------

Setelah acara tadi beres, Ayah dan Bunda segera ganti baju buat tidur. Setelah makai piyama dan daster, mereka lirik kamarnya Ryou. Tu anak ternyata udah tidur duluan.

"Hah, lelah sekali hari ini..." sahut Ayah.

"Aku juga." bales Bunda.

"Kalo kamu harus banyak istirahat, biar anak kedua kita sehat nantinya." kata Ayah sambil megang perut Bunda. Bunda hanya senyum doang.

Pas di kamar, mereka buka kadonya satu persatu. Ada yang ngasih arloji keren, ada kemeja yang mahal, bahkan mentahannya juga ada.

_(Maksudnya duit gitu??)_

"Sepatu ini pasti darimu........." kata Ayah sambil ngangkat sepatu _Adidas _yang ada nama 'Misaki Taro' disitu.

"Iya." jawab Bunda pendek. Ayah cuman mencium kening Bunda pertanda bilang makasih.

"Tapi...., aku agak heran dengan hadiah dari Ryou, Shutaro, dan Ai. Hanya sebuah kaset CD saja. Mungkin kita setel dulu saja yah."

Bunda segera nyalain laptopnya dan masang tu CD. Pas udah ter-_install_, mereka coba setel isi CD itu.

"_Taro, ini Ayah. Kudengar dari Ryou kalo kamu ulang tahun hari ini. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Taro. Semoga kamu semakin bijak dan semakin berprestasi."_

Ayah dan Bunda kaget. Ini adalah suara Ichiro Misaki – yang dalam tanda kutip berarti kakeknya Ryou – . Di _playlist _berikutnya..........

"_Anakku Taro. Ibu, ayah tirimu, dan Yoshiko ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat kamu. Semoga kamu makin sayang sama keluargamu. Oh ya, salam buat Midori yah! Ryou sampe nelpon ke Sendai lho!"_

_Jadi Ryou, Shutaro, dan Ai nelpon mereka?_, pikir Ayah. Mereka berdua nyoba denger yang lain lagi.

"_Hey Misaki! Ini Elle Sid Pierre!! Ternyata anakmu nelpon sampe Perancis juga buat ngasih tau kalo kamu ulang tahun. Anyway, selamat ulang tahun ya! Kutunggu pertarungan kita di Piala Dunia!!"_

"_Halo Taro-kun! Ini ibunya Tsubasa dan Midori. Ayah, Ibu, dan Daichi ngucapin selamat ulang tahun pada menantu dan kakak ipar Daichi yang ganteng ini! Oh ya, jangan lupa cucu baru yah!"_

"Ah, ibu ini.............." Bunda agak tersipu malu pas denger suara ibunya tadi.

"_Hai Misaki! __Ini Tsubasa!! Aku, Sanae, dan anak-anakku ngucapin met ultah buat kamu!! Sori yah lom sempat mampir ke Hokkaido. Ke Shizuoka saja masih mikir dulu..........."_

"_Hey, hey Misaki! Ini Ishizaki dan kawan-kawan!! Kami ngucapin met ultah buat Taro Misaki, sohib terbaik kami!!!"_

Ayah dan Bunda bener-bener terharu pas ngedenger suara-suara orang-orang yang mereka kenal dan mereka sayangi. Ayah saja sampe nangis bawang lagi.

"Mereka bertiga pasti bersusah payah untuk membuat ini." kata Bunda. Ayah hanya nge-iya doang.

"Yeah, Ryou tau apa yang kumau. Dia emang anak yang baik."

"Iya. Dia kan keturunan Taro Misaki." kata Bunda.

Ayah cuman ngangguk. Dia bener-bener puas karna sindrom _homesick_-nya udah ilang. Belum lagi, dia bahagia banget karna istri yang paling cinta luar dalem itu lagi ngandung bakal adiknya Ryou.

"Ini adalah kado yang istimewa buatku. Makasih ya.............."

------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 – owari –

_**Note: **_Aku punya ide kayak gini tepat di tanggal 5 Mei. Tepat pas tanggal itu aku bikin dan kuketik. Tapi aku masih kerepotan ngurusin folderku yang kepenuhan. ^^

_Anyway_, selamat ulang tahun Taro Misaki!!!


	11. 10: The Crazy Rebellion

**Hey Misaki!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Chapter 10 is updated! Mikir dulu masalahnya……………

_**Chapter 10: The Crazy Rebellion**_

"Huaaaaheeem………" Ryou bangun pagi hari ini karna hari ini hari Senin. Betapa terkejut campur heran ngeliat siapa yang hari ini ngerjain pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Ayah.....?!"

"Oh, Ryou......." sahut Ayah sedikit kaget. Pria itu natap Ryou yang masih bingung.

"Ayah kok melakukan ini semua? Gak usah repot-repot kok, Ayah! Aku juga bisa mengerjakannya!!" kata Ryou agak panik.

"Tapi kan kalo kamu sudah pergi, siapa yang akan ngurusin rumah?"

Ryou udah gak bisa ngelak lagi.

"Kan Bunda sedang mengandung, jadinya Bunda juga gak akan bergerak banyak. Kau tau, Ryou, pas Bunda mengandung kamu, Ayah juga melakukan hal ini sampai Bunda melahirkan kamu." sahut Ayah. Ryou terpana.

"Begitu yah, tapi kan udah ada aku. Jadinya bisa saling membantu. Ya kan?"

Ayah hanya tersenyum.

------------------------------------

Pas di sekolah, Ryou tengah mijit tangannya sendiri karna pegel ngerjain hampir seluruh pekerjaannya Bunda sebelum ke sekolah. Shutaro hanya heran doang.

"Pagi-pagi udah pegel-pegel. Pura-pura sakit yah?" ledek Shutaro.

"Yeeeeeeeeeh, ini pegal-pegal, tauk!!!" bales Ryou dengan bentakan panasnya.

"Udah deh, gak usah ngelak lagi. Lo kan gak suka mapel matematika, lo mau absen pas mapel matematika karna pegel kan?" Shutaro ngeledek makin kenceng.

"Kok tau?" tanya Ryou ngasal.

"Ya iyalah!! Gue selalu lihat lo pas mapel itu. Ngantuk kek, ngupil kek, pokoknya segala kegiatan yang gak perlu!!!"

Ryou nyengir kuda. _Ternyata Shutaro tau juga kebiasaan nyebelin selama ini, _pikirnya.

"Inget yah! Sore ini latihan!!"

-----------------------------------

Sore ini latihan sepakbola tapi pas baru mau lewat lapangan, Furukami en de genk udah nungguin disitu. Lagaknya seperti orang yang udah puas nyakitin orang.

"Hahahahahaha, itu dia bos!!" tunjuk antek-anteknya kepada tim sepakbola Furano.

"Hoh, ksatria Shizuoka dan pacarnya yah?!" kata Furukami. Ryou nunjukin muka kesal sedangkan Shutaro makin keki.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?!"

"Heh, kami mau bermain sepakbola disini!! Dan lapangan ini sudah dibeli oleh bokap gue!!!"

Semua anggota tim terkejut amit-amit. Ai dan Junko tengsin campur takut. Ryou dan Shutaro hanya diem.

"Bodoh yah kalian ini!!! Emangnya kalian tuh siapanya sekolah ini?! Ini milik sekolah!!!" seru Shutaro lagi. Furukami hanya berdecak saja.

"Ck ck ck!! Dengar yah, Matsuyama......, bokap gue kan kaya raya..........., dan kepala sekolah udah maafin gue........, lalu blablabla............"

Dari sederet omongan tadi, keliatan jelas kalo Furukami en de genk 'nyogok' kepala sekolah dengan cara membeli lapangan sepakbola.

"Hem gini aja deh....., begimana kalo kita bertanding sepakbola??" usul Ryou.

"Bertanding??" Furukami en de genk ketawa ngeledek. "Lo kira ini jamannya Tsubasa Ozora melawan Genzo Wakabayashi???"

"Tentu saja ini masih jaman mereka..............." jawab Ryou enteng. "karna yang bakal neglanjutin mereka adalah kami sendiri..............."

"Lo gila yah!!!" seru Furukami. "OK!! Seminggu lagi kita akan bertanding di lapangan ini!!! Paham!?"

Setelah anak-anak itu pergi, Shutaro cs terdiam. Ryou sendiri gak ada ekspresi apapun.

"Heh, entah lo kerasukan apa, tapi yang bener aja!? Anak itu bisa nyewa _yakuza _ato pemain dari Liga Jepang karna dia tuh berduit!? Jangan main-main!!!" seru Shutaro sambil narik kerah Ryou.

"Kita harus percaya dengan diri kita sendiri. Walaupun tuh anak nyewa _yakuza_, tetap saja kebenaran harus menang. Ah sudahlah, ayo latihan!!!"

------------------------------------

Saat yang lainnya latihan, Ryou mulai mikir gimana cara jitu buat ngalahin Furukami telak. Saking serius mikir, bola sepak yang ditendang Shutaro jadi nyasar dan mendarat telak di ubun-ubun Ryou.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww.................!!!"

"Wew, sori, sori.........." Shutaro buru-buru ngusep-ngusep kepala Ryou yang penuh debu.

"Adudududuh!!! Kalo niat ngebersihin, jangan kayak gini dong!!!" seru Ryou gak terima kepalanya diusep terus-terusan. "gue lagi mikir jurus jitu buat bikin Furukami KO berat!!"

"Beneran?" Shutaro keliatan seneng.

"Eh-heh..............."

"Kasih tau dunk!!!"

"Ehm, sori yah. _Under construction..................._"

-----------------------------------------------

Jam latihan udah berakhir. Semuanya pulang sesuai jalannya masing-masing. Kini yang tersisa hanya Shutaro dan Ryou.

"Perasaan bokap lo gak seganas lo deh................" sahut Shutaro heran. "itu keturunannya siapa sih?"

"Hehehehe, dari Bunda." jawab Ryou polos.

"Hhhhhh, pantesan bokap gue tunduk terus sama nyokap lo." Shutaro mulai geleng-geleng. "Tapi kok bisa sih bokap lo jatuh cinta sama nyokap lo?"

"Ceritanya panjang cing............." Ryou menghela napas panjang. "kalo kata Ayah, dia cinta sama Bunda karena hanya Bunda yang ngerti keadaan psikis Ayah."

"Lho? Emang maksudnya gimana?"

"Gini......................, keluarga Ayah itu tercerai-berai. Kakek sama nenek bercerai saat Ayah masih kecil. Ayah sering sekali tertekan dengan keadaan seperti itu, apalagi sejak kecil Ayah suka bernomaden gitu sama Kakek. Sebenernya...................." Ryou mulai berhenti melangkah. Shutaro jadi keheranan.

"Hey, kok......................."

Air mata Ryou mulai netes. Shutaro jadi kaget sekaligus terenyuh, baru kali ini dia lihat cewek tomboy kayak Ryou menangis tepat dihadapannya. Saat Shutaro menepuk bahu Ryou, dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenernya Ayah tidak suka masalah keluarganya diungkit-ungkit. Ayah akan sakit hati kalo ada yang mengungkit lagi. Tapi Bunda selalu nge-_support _Ayah saat dia sedang sedih. Kata Ayah, biarpun Bunda _boyish _dan rada urakan, dia tetap mencintainya karena Bunda yang selalu mendukung dan menghiburnya........"

Shutaro ngangguk paham. Tangannya yang ngerangkul bahu Ryou berubah posisi menjadi memeluk Ryou. Ryou sendiri jadi malu. Malu karena baru kali ini dipeluk cowok kayak dia.

"Sudahlah, gak usah nangis lagi. Gue tau semuanya. Bokap gue juga bersyukur karna berkat bokap lo, bokap gue jadi bisa bermain sepakbola sampai sekarang." Shutaro segera menatap lekat-lekat Ryou. "OK, tenangkan diri lo lalu pikirkan pertandingan nanti. Tim Furano akan berusaha menang dari orang itu."

Ryou terpana. _Ternyata Shutaro cakep yah kalo tersenyum pede........., _pikir Ryou.

"Ehm, kita..............." Ryou agak berat buat ngomong. "Kita sejak pertama kali bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Maaf yah saat pertemuan pertama sudah membuat lo kesal......."

Ryou langsung membungkuk pertanda minta maaf. Shutaro hanya bisa diam sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, gue juga minta maaf. Sebenarnya gue yang sensitif, maaf yah............."

Ryou tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan Shutaro.

"Dengan ini utang gue impas yah, Shuta-kun!!!!"

Shutaro tersenyum lalu menaikkan alis sesenti. Dia heran sama perkataan Ryou barusan.

"Eh, emang tu anak ngutang apa yah??"

-------------------------------

Chapter 10 – owari –

Shutaro dan Ryou jadi akur banget!! Hebat deh!!! ^^


End file.
